


the Cell

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Hook, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Doctor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Jack, Dom/sub, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Clamps, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Post-Coital Cuddling, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Shower Sex, Sounding, Spanking, Submission, Top Jack, sub Doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Doctor and Jack have to have sex or die, the Doctor finds he doesn't want to be alone anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One trip with Jack. One trip to somewhere fun. Somewhere they could relax after everything that had happened to the two of them. In the last few months he had lost Donna, traveled alone and had a prophecy that he was going to die. Jack had also been through a lot with being blown up and losing Ianto as well as Torchwood. He had picked Jack up in a small bar on a distant moon and agreed to go on one trip before they went their separate ways again. He should have known that one trip with Jack would be anything but normal. In fact if he didn't know any better he would say that Jack had planned for this to happen.

"You just had to flirt with the princess," the Doctor scolded Jack as the two of them shared a cell. They had taken both of their coats and his jackets when they were thrown in the cell. Without his sonic he was unable to escape and for that he blamed Jack.

"All I did was say hello," Jack argued him right back.

"For you that is flirting," The Doctor informed Jack. He stopped his pacing for a moment to turn and look at Jack who was sitting against the bricks watching him. "She is engaged to be married to Prince Alamaharo on her next birthday."

"I didn't know that," Jack answered back as the Doctor began to pace again. All he had did was introduce himself to the princess and then kiss her hand. He barely had time to register what was happening when she screamed and the guards rushed in. They were both immediately arrested and thrown into the cell.

"Move away from the door," A loud voice bellowed through the door. The Doctor backed away and against the wall with Jack. Jack stood up next to him as the door opened. Two men entered carrying guns as protection they stood to either side of the door as a third man entered. The third man was carrying an official looking document. He held the document up and cleared his throat.

"On this day, the 22nd of Zetwal, the accused, Jack Harkness and The Doctor have been found guilty of touching Princess Annisia and attempting to seduce her away from Prince Alamaharo. The sentence of beheading will be carried out at dawn." The man read. He folded the paper and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute, I didn't touch her," The Doctor argued at the ruling while at the same time Jack yelled, "I wouldn't seduce your Princess when I have the Doctor." The man turned to look at them again.

"You plead he is your beloved," The man asked.

"Yes," Jack answered and the Doctor snickered. He quickly cleared his throat and made his face blank as the man looked over at him. He nodded once.

"Prove it and you may go free." The man told them.

"If he is really my beloved why should I have to prove it," The Doctor asked.

"If he is really your beloved you will have no problem proving it," The man answered. The Doctor glared at Jack as he turned to face him. Jack mouthed the word sorry as he leaned over and kissed the Doctor softly on the lips. The Doctor kissed Jack back just as softly as he wrapped him in a hug. When they broke the kiss the man sighed.

"You will be retrieved at dawn," The man informed them as he turned to go once more.

"Wait, how can we prove he is my beloved," Jack asked.

"If he is truly your beloved, you will have no problem proving your love," The man answered and this time he left. He looked around the cell as Jack sunk down the wall.

"He means we should sleep together doesn't he," Jack wondered aloud. The Doctor tapped Jack on the shoulder and then motioned to a camera hidden in the top corner of the cell. He sank down to sit next to Jack. "We are going to die."

"I didn't say that," The Doctor answered. Jack looked at him surprised.

"So you will have sex with me," Jack asked deciding to be blunt.

"I didn't say that either," The Doctor responded.

"Then we are going to die." Jack leaned his head back against the wall again. He had never been beheaded before and wondered how long it was going to take to come back from it. He didn't fear for his own life but for the Doctor's life as he didn't think that the Doctor could regenerate. Standing again he went to the cell door to look out. The two guards were standing facing the cell with their guns on their hips. Jack's own gun had been taken and he couldn't take the men without it. Sighing he sank down next to the Doctor again.

It was a little while later when the Doctor finally came to the conclusion that there was no other way to escape this fate. If they waited any longer the guards would be suspicious of why they had waited. He turned his head and kissed Jack softly on the cheek as he ran his hand to undo the buttons on Jack's shirt. Jack looked at him in surprise, but he saw no lust in the Doctor's eyes. Understanding this was just an act, Jack kissed him back and then leaned as if he was going to nibble on his ear.

"I'll be gentle," He whispered as he followed the Doctor's lead and began undoing the Doctor's buttons. The Doctor opened his mouth to argue but Jack pressed his lips to his, kissing him deeply. The Doctor moaned slightly under the kiss not able to remember the last time someone had kissed him like this. Jack's mouth was still pressed against his as Jack undid the buckle on his trousers and then slipped his hand in. He cried out in Jack's mouth as Jack's hand wrapped around his member, gripping him softly. He bucked a little not being able to help himself and he felt Jack smile against his lips.

Jack stopped kissing him long enough to strip the two of them of their trousers. The Doctor felt naked and exposed in the cool cell. He glanced wearily at the camera again, not wanting to look and see how big Jack was. He was all ready worried enough without seeing what Jack would be pushing into him. Turning his eyes back to Jack, he watched as Jack gave his body a once over with a smile still on his face. The Doctor blushed his body was nothing special, yes he liked this body but it was skinny and tall. Jack opened his arms and he leaned into them. Jack's hot body was nice against his cool skin and he could feel Jack's hardness pressing into him. Jack ran his hands down his back and he yelped when grabbed his bottom. Jack kissed him again and he ran his tongue against Jack's teeth, causing Jack to moan. Jack rubbed his side gently as he was coaxed up onto his knees, so they were kneeling as this kissed. 

He fought slightly as Jack tried to push him forward so that he has hands were on the ground as well. Jack stopped and instead, rubbed soothing circles on his back as his other hand drifted lower. He gasped as he felt a finger press against his hole without entering. Instead Jack left it there as he stopped rubbing the Doctor's back and the Doctor heard the click of a bottle being opened. He was sure that it was lube and wasn't surprised that Jack would carry it on him. His thought was confirmed when he felt a cold substance drip down his bottom. Jack rubbed his hole for a moment longer before pressing his finger in. He clenched his teeth and waited for the pain that didn't come. Instead it was a strange feeling that he hadn't felt in awhile. Jack moved his finger in and out. He groaned and felt Jack's hand on his back once more pressing him forward. He let him this time, pushing his shoulders against the cold cell floor as his butt was pushed higher into the air. Jack made sure that he was relaxed before removing the finger. He heard Jack moving and then he felt something harder press against his ready hole. He barely had time to register that it was Jack's member before it pushed into him. This time their was pain and he cried out trying to move away. Jack stopped his movements, barely inside of the Doctor as he grabbed the Doctor's hips to keep him from moving. 

"Easy, just relax," Jack cooed softly and he tried his best to. He took several deep breaths and willed his body to relax. The moment he did though, Jack pushed into him further and he tensed up once more with pain. The cycle continued until he was almost to the point where he just wanted Jack to stop and he would accept the beheading when he felt Jack's skin against his. Jack's member was fully inside him, stretching his hole tightly around it. He took another shaky breath and tried to keeping breathing as Jack began to move. Jack pulled almost all the way out of him and then pushed in deep again until then skin touched once more. He arched his back slightly, just to have Jack press him back down again. The pain slowly gave way to mostly pleasure as Jack hit his prostate over and over again, but he stayed still and just let Jack take him. He just wanted it to be over as soon as possible so he could return to the TARDIS. Jack tried to comfort him though by rubbing his back and when that didn't work, he felt Jack grip his member once more. Jack moved his hands with his thrust and the Doctor couldn't help the whimpers and moaning of Jack's name that spilled from his mouth. 

It seemed like hours passed before he finally found his release on the cell floor. He cried out Jack's name once more and bucked his hips as he came for the first time in years. It wasn't long after that Jack followed him over the edge, and he felt Jack spilling himself deep inside. Jack pulled out of him slowly and his body clenched at the emptiness. With a loud sigh, Jack collapsed back against the wall breathing hard. He was trembling slightly as he rolled on to his side. He laid sideways with his head on Jack's thigh. His body felt slick from the lube and Jack's cum, but they didn't relieve the soreness he felt from having something pushed up inside of him. His bottom wasn't the only thing that hurt though. His shoulders and knees were sore as well. In fact, everything hurt and he just wanted a shower before climbing into his bed. He smiled though as he felt Jack's hand on his head and Jack ran his hand through his hair. He was still trying to catch his breath when the cell door opened again. Their coats were thrown in and the man appeared again.

"You are free to leave. You have ten minutes to be off this planet and if we ever see you here again you will be beheaded," The man informed them. They both dressed quickly and then hurried to the TARDIS. Closing the doors the Doctor set the coordinates to go into the vortex.

"I'm sorry Doctor," Jack apologized as he waited for the Doctor to immediately kick him off the TARDIS.

"Yeah." The Doctor left the vortex and set the TARDIS to orbit a small moon. "I am going to have a bath," he told Jack as he secured the TARDIS. He started to head out of the console room and he was just out of sight when Jack heard words that made his heart leap with joy. "Joining me?" Maybe getting captured wasn't the worst thing in the world, Jack thought as he took off after him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor undressed quickly, and sank into the water before Jack came into the room with him. Closing his eyes, he relaxed backward, letting his body rest. He winced a little as his sore body hit the hard bottom of the tub. Still the soreness between his legs wasn't completely unwelcome. A part of him had always wondered what it would be like to sleep with Jack. Now that same part of him wondered what it would be like in a nice soft bed, rather then on the cold hard ground. He shuddered slightly at the thought. He had been so alone for so long and he was sick of being alone. He was sick of losing everyone he had ever loved and traveling on by himself.

He had felt dead inside after the Time War. He still didn't know why he had been cursed to live when the rest of his people had died. He had planned to die with them. He had even parked the TARDIS miles away and walked to the barn that had once been mere feet from his family home. From that barn he had activated the Moment. Flames had wrapped themselves around his body and he remembered screaming in pain. He closed his eyes against the brightness of the fire and hoped that his death would be quick. When he opened his eyes again though, he was laying on a bed in the TARDIS medi-bay with a new face. He had cursed her for saving him. He didn't know how long he had sulked aboard the TARDIS before he set off again.

He had tried to make it right. He went through human history wanting to change their disasters and save who he could. He couldn't save them all though. In fact more often than not, he couldn't save anyone. Yet he did manage to save one person, who would turn around and save him. Rose had loved him when he thought he no longer deserved to be loved. It was because of Rose that he let go of his ninth body and willing regenerated into the tenth body he possessed now. It was also because of her that he had met the Captain.

He opened his eyes as he heard footsteps approaching the tub. Jack looked disappointed that the tub was the size of a sauna, and they didn't have to cuddle to share it. The Doctor could see not only Jack's naked body but also the lines of time bouncing around him. It was also because of Rose that Jack was a fact in the ever changing universe. Humans were not meant to be facts and Jack had once felt wrong to his senses. He had grown use to the feeling of Jack though during the long year they spent together on the Valiant. Now he took comfort in the fact that Jack would always be there for him no matter how much time had passed. Even if Jack was only a giant head in a glass jar filled with smoke.

"Are you getting in?" he asked Jack as he continued to stand at the edge of the water. He tried not to look at Jack's groin, but he couldn't stop his eyes from drifting down slightly out of curiosity. Jack noticed and moved his hips slightly. He quickly looked away and he heard Jack sigh as he climbed into the water.

"It's a bit cool," Jack stated.

"I think it is lovely," The Doctor replied. He knew that his body temperature was lower than the the average humans. He also knew that Jack was warmer then most humans. He wasn't going to make himself uncomfortable to make the water temperature better for Jack. Still he could stand the water to be a little warmer without being to hot. He sent a telepathic message to the TARDIS and she turned the heaters up on the water. He looked over as Jack settled next to him in the water. Jack always taking liberties.

"Need me to wash your back?" Jack asked him in a flirtatious tone.

"Please," The Doctor replied, reaching for a cloth and the soap. He saw the surprise in Jack's eyes, but didn't comment on it as he turned his back to him. He winced slightly as he did so.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you," Jack apologized again. Jack placed the cloth on the Doctor's back and began to gently wash it.

"Stop apologizing Jack," the Doctor snipped a little more harshly than he meant to. Jack paused leaving the cloth in place. The Doctor turned to look over his shoulder at Jack. "There is nothing to apologize for. You didn't mean to hurt me did you?" He asked and Jack shook his head. He turned away and Jack began to wash his back again.

"Let me make it up to you." Jack whispered, barely loud enough it could be heard. The Doctor had good hearing though and smiled.

"I'd like that," He told Jack. He felt Jack's lips press against his shoulder for a brief moment as Jack finished washing his lower back. He didn't protest or fight as Jack wrapped his arms around him from behind, pulling him back slightly. He felt Jack's warm chest press against his back and felt Jack's hand drift lower as he held him. Jack didn't make any move to touch his groin though as he just ran his hand soothingly up and down his chest.

"So does that mean, I can stay on the TARDIS with you for awhile?" Jack asked him.

"I suppose we can stretch the definition of one trip. Just next time, try not to get us put in a cell." The Doctor teased. He moved out of Jack's arms and helped Jack to finish washing his back before climbing out of the tub. He went to his room and found his favorite jimjams. He didn't need to sleep that often but after the events of the day, his body was begging him to lay down for awhile. He climbed beneath the blankets and had just about settled down when there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called out, knowing it was Jack on the other side. Jack entered his room, looking around briefly. Jack had only been in his room once before and he knew it had changed some since he had regenerated. "Yes?"

"I brought you a cuppa," Jack commented.

"A cuppa sounds lovely," He stated happily at the consideration. Jack brought him the cup and turned to leave again. "Aren't you staying?"

"Do you want me to?" Jack questioned.

"Hmmmm," He nodded slightly as he took a drink of the tea. "Until I fall asleep." Jack climbed on the bed and he turned, wrapping his body over Jack, successfully pinning him in the bed as he closed his eyes. Jack made a slightly protesting sound but he felt Jack's hand rest on his back and a kiss upon his head. He drifted off knowing that Jack would still be here when he woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sat in the tub staring at the retreating Doctor. He couldn't help but feel as if he had did something wrong. He could clearly see the red marks on the Doctor's knees and the gingerly way he moved. It didn't matter how many times he apologized or whether or not the Doctor had forgiven him, he still felt guilty for hurting the Time Lord. He had waited over two thousand years to get the Doctor in a position where he could make love to him and the very first time he had hurt him. What did that say about any possible future they may have?

He climbed slowly out of the tub and dressed in a loose shirt and boxers. The Doctor had at least agreed that he could make it up to him and a nice cuppa was as good of place to start as any. He made his way to the small kitchen to find a kettle of water all ready heated and waiting for him. Sending a silent thanks to the TARDIS, he poured a cuppa for the Doctor and took it to his room. He had only been in the Doctor's room once before and wondered how much it had changed. The last time the Doctor had still been in his ninth body and had fallen hard. He had gone into his room to rest and Jack had followed to check on him and make sure he was all right.

When he knocked on the door, he was surprised the Doctor invited him in and even more surprised when he was asked to stay until the Time Lord was asleep. It was clear though that he was expected to stay longer as the Time Lord draped himself over him as he closed his eyes. Jack held him, kissing him softly as the Doctor drifted off in his arms. He was happy to stay with the Doctor for longer but the position they were laying in now wasn't very comfortable. Gently he shifted the sleeping Doctor to get him to lay on the mattress rather then on his chest. The Doctor grumbled his protest and the lost of warmth, but settled right down again as Jack continued to hold him. Jack bent his leg resting it on the Doctor's legs as he held the Doctor tightly. Kissing him one last time on the head, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-DW-

The Doctor woke up and found that he was laying on his stomach with Jack holding him. He wasn't upset about it though as he was warm and comfortable beneath his comforter. Jack's body was still pressed against him and he felt the slight heaviness of Jack draped on top of him. Of the many ways to wake up this was one of his favorites and he laid still just enjoying being held. It had been so long since anyone was willing to hold him and it was something that he needed more than he admitted.

"Morning." Jack whispered noticing he was awake. He smiled as Jack kissed him softly on the cheek and then drifted his hand down his back. He felt Jack's hand drift into his trousers and he turned to look at him. Jack kissed him sleepily on the lips.

"Morning," He whispered back. He lifted his hips as Jack pulled his trousers down to expose his bottom. He groaned as Jack shifted so that he was no longer laying beside him, but on top of him, supporting his weight. He could feel Jack's hardness pressing against his bottom through Jack's trousers. He moaned as Jack kissed him again on the back of the neck and began moving his hips slowly. He was still sore but he didn't care. He wanted Jack to make him feel something again.

"Jack," He sighed as he felt Jack lift slightly. Before Jack's bare skin pressed against him. Jack's hand reached down and he felt something cold and wet placed on his hole. Jack didn't prepare him any before lining up their hips again. When Jack pushed himself into his body for the second time, his hearts beat strongly in his chest and he moaned Jack's name. Jack chuckled and continued to kiss and bite his neck as he moved slowly inside the Doctor's body. Just enjoying the feeling of their bodies moving together. The movement wasn't enough for either of them and soon Jack pulled himself out. 

The Doctor looked back confused as Jack moved off of him, but he was soon flipped on to his back. Jack lifted the Doctor's legs slightly and pressed back into his waiting body. The Doctor's moan's grew louder and Jack could see the pleasure on his face. The Doctor's mouth was slightly agape. Jack leaned forward so he could kiss the Doctor as their bodies continued to move as one. They kissed lazily and the Doctor held Jack's back tightly, trying to keep as much skin contact as possible as he raised his legs more. It amazed him that he could see the love in Jack's eyes. This wasn't a conquest for Jack but an acknowledgement of how much he actually cared for the Doctor. 

"Jack," He cried out as once again he came this time with only the friction of their two bodies. Jack followed him over the edge a moment later, still pressed deep within his body. He didn't pull out of the clenching body right away but instead lay there feeling himself deep inside the Doctor. He laid his head on the Time Lord's chest and the Doctor ran his hand through Jack's hair.

"We should move," he informed Jack after a little while.

"I'm comfy," Jack protested.

"I am too, but we can see a star become a supernova and then stop off at a restaurant for breakfast. Then I am going to take you to the moon of Poosh." The Doctor teased.

"Why would we go to Poosh? Besides the Daleks who would even want the moon of Poosh?" Jack asked slightly confused as he lifted his head to look at the Doctor. The Doctor shrugged.

"Want to find out?" He asked with a glint of playfulness in his eyes that made Jack smile. Reluctantly he pulled out of the Doctor. As he did he saw the Doctor's hole for the first time and saw that it was slightly red. He reached down and ran his finger on it again. 

"Wait here, and don't move," he told the Doctor and the Doctor nodded staring at him curiously. Jack ran out of the room, to his old room and began digging through the items in it. There were several items he had picked up when he traveled with the Doctor the first time and he had never retrieved them after he had left. Finding the box, he opened it and picked out one of the smaller plugs. He put the box away and returned to the Doctor's room. He felt himself growing hard again as he saw the Doctor had listened to him and was still laying on his back with his legs falling open. His eyes went wide as he saw what was in Jack's hand. He started to close his legs but Jack put a hand on his knees to stop him. 

"I promise it won't hurt. I just want to keep you open for next time," Jack told him as he lined the plug up with the Doctor's hole. He didn't add that he also wanted to keep his cum up inside the Doctor and know that he was still in him. "Trust me?" 

"Yes," the Doctor replied. Jack carefully began to press the plug in and the Doctor cried out as it reached its largest point. He didn't try to move away though and Jack pressed a little harder, forcing it the rest of the way in.

"See that wasn't bad," Jack told him. He grabbed the Doctor's hands, pulling him to his feet. He kissed the Time Lord. The Doctor kissed him back. He then turned to head to the shower. His legs were slightly bowed as he tried to get use to the feeling of walking with something inside of his bottom. Jack adjusted himself as he watched the Doctor go, there would be plenty of time to continue their morning activities later, Jack decided.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor squirmed slightly as they watched the star become a supernova from the safety of an observation deck. It was similar to the one he had taken Rose to for their first trip, but this one wasn't by invitation only, but open to anyone who wanted to see the sun turn. He had been reluctant at first to step off the TARDIS with the plug still in his bottom but Jack had assured him that no one would be able to tell. He had grown more confidant again as they prepared to watch the star expand. That was until Jack spanked him gently and he felt the plug shift. He bit back the moan that threatened to escape his lips and Jack smiled at him. The star expanding was less eventful then the first time and bored, he returned to the TARDIS. 

Skipping breakfast he headed to the moon of Poosh to try to figure out why anyone would want to visit it. The moon's atmosphere only allowed a small amount of sunlight through, leaving the surface in perpetual dusk during the day. There was little growth beyond the grass and bushes that had some how managed to adapt enough to grow. Even in this conditions though, life had flourished and small animals had adapted to live. The largest of the natural inhabitants were a small black creature with big eyes that looked similar to an Earth cat. The fur on them was a soft silky black that was worth a lot of money, but the moon had been protected from hunting by the shadow proclamation. 

As the Doctor stepped of the TARDIS, he realized that was no longer true. Even in the pale light, he could see the bodies of the cat like creatures. Their fur had been removed and their bodies had been thrown aside. The Doctor fumed with anger as he looked around the small moon. It wasn't hard to see who was responsible for it. The men were still sitting by their tents, laughing as they enjoyed their meal. Angry the Doctor stormed over to them, pulling out his psychic paper as he did so. 

"These cats are protected by code 317, I demand you leave this planet at once." The Doctor hissed, the oncoming storm blazing in his eyes. The men laughed. 

"Pretty boy here wants us to leave," one of the men stated as he stood. As he rose, he picked up his gun from beside his chair. 

"Where's your back up pretty boy?" A second one asked, coming around with his gun as well.

"I'm the Doctor. I am a Time Lord and if you are looking for a higher authority their isn't one." The Doctor's voice was stronger then he felt at the moment. Keeping one eye on the men, he looked for Jack and didn't see him. Fear filled him slightly, Jack wouldn't just abandoned him. So where was he?

"Hear that Chuck, he's a Time Lord," The third one laughed. 

"I heard him," Chuck answered. 

"Those are myths. If you're telling the truth you would be worth a lot of money. If not we will just kill you." The third man motioned to the other two and they came closer, surrounding him. Chuck grabbed his arms and he fought as he felt rope wrap around his wrist, tying his hands together. 

"You have one chance to release him and step away." Jack's voice spoke up. The Doctor looked up, thankful to see Jack. The anger that blazed in Jack's eyes matched his own. 

"Kill him," the third one said. Before he had even finished speaking, he fell to the ground, a hole between his eyes. Jack turned the gun on Chuck. 

"Release him." Jack released the safety on his gun as he pointed it at Chuck. Chuck reacted by pushing the Doctor to the ground. The Doctor cried out in surprise and slight pain as he hit his leg on the bench. Another gun shot rang out and Chuck fell on him. The last man took the hint and went running off. Jack let him go as he turned his concern to the Doctor. He unceremoniously pushed Chuck off the Doctor's legs and untied his hands. 

"Are you all right?" Jack asked in concern as he helped the Doctor to his feet. 

"Fine," The Doctor responded. The concern in Jack's eyes was immediately replaced with anger as he looked the Doctor over. 

"You scared me. I thought for sure they were going to kill you before I can get to you. We are going to the medi-bay to have you checked out and once I know for sure you aren't hurt, you are going to be punished," Jack snipped. 

The Doctor eyed him for a moment. The fact that Jack wanted to dominate him didn't surprise him. He had felt that the moment they had been forced into having sex in the cell. He could be a submissive, it was a surprisingly easy role for him to take in the relationship. He was the one who always had to be in charge and so it was nice to be able to step back and let someone else take care of him. The problem was his last dominate had been the Master and he had enjoyed hurting him. The thought of a punishment scared him but he knew Jack wouldn't hurt him the way the Master had. He cast his eyes downward he decided to agree for now. If worse came to worse, he would leave Jack at the bar again and travel once again on his own.

"Yes Jack," he answered finally. Jack took his hand and led him back to the TARDIS and straight to the medi-bay. 

"I want you to remove everything but the plug and then set the scanner to x-ray your leg," Jack told him firmly.

"Jack..." He began to argue. Jack narrowed his eyes and the Doctor paused. Reminding himself that Jack was his dominant, he striped off his clothes and climbed up on to one of the beds. He pulled the scanner over to him and set it to scan his leg. After the scanner had finished he laid there perfectly still as Jack came over and examined him. Besides a bruise that was emerging on his leg and rope burns on his wrist, he was other wise unharmed. The scan even confirmed that there was no damage to his leg. Now that Jack knew for sure that the Doctor was all right, he had began to calm down. He looked over the Doctor laying on the bed, though he was listening, his eyes were frightened. 

"Doctor I am sorry I yelled at you earlier. You scared me and I thought for sure those men were going to kill you. I am not going to go any further unless I know for sure this is what you want," Jack said softly. The Doctor's sat up, moaning a little as the plug shifted. He leaned forward and placed his lips against Jacks kissing him deeply. Even though he had started the kiss he let Jack take charge of it. When the kiss ended he looked at Jack trustingly.

"Go to the bed and kneel beside it, I will be there in a moment," Jack said. It was more of a test then anything else. 

"Yes Jack," The Doctor responded. He stood swiftly, leaving the room. Jack watched him go. He cleaned up the medi-bay slowly as he thought about it. In his relationships he had always been the dominant and the last person who had been his submissive was Ianto. He had gotten Ianto killed. Was he really ready to take another submissive into his life, especially one as reckless as the Doctor. The look the Doctor had given him of complete trust though, had made his weak in the knees. There was no second thought about it. He turned and went after the Doctor. 

-DW-

The Doctor knelt beside the bed in a submissive stance. He wasn't sure which way Jack was expecting him to be in. There were several he knew thanks to the Master and so he chose the one that didn't require his head to be on the ground. He knelt with his legs slightly apart and his back straight with his hands behind his back. He kept his head hung as he gripped his right wrist with his left hand and waited. He hoped that the punishment wasn't too bad. The Master had enjoyed the whip and making him scream. He shook his head. He had to stop comparing Jack to the Master. 

"Very good," Jack purred as he entered the room. The Doctor was facing towards the door and he had a good view of the Doctor's member. He was happy to see that the Doctor was slightly hard. "From this moment on while we are aboard the TARDIS, I would like you to refer to me as sir. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," The Doctor answered, not looking up. 

"Also if you are ever afraid, or feel I have gone to far, we are going to have a safe word. Your safe word is going to be Apple." The Doctor raised his head slightly, the fear was back in his eyes. "I am not going to hurt you on purpose, but I want you to understand that if you are uncomfortable with anything, you said the word apple and it stops." The Doctor looked down at the ground again. 

"For your punishment, I have decided that you are to be spanked. Now I want you to bend over the bed, feet flat on the floor." The Doctor complied and shuddered slightly as he felt Jack run his hand down his back and to the plug. Jack gripped the plug and removed gently as he listened to the Doctor moan. He sat the plug down on the beside table for later and then turned his attention back to the Doctor. The Doctor hadn't moved except to grip the blankets in his hands. Jack swung his hand and the Doctor cried out in surprise as his hand connected. 

Jack spanked him moving from check to check down his bottom and then back up. The Doctor didn't cry out again or speak as his bottom turned redder. As the spanking continued, he began to arch away from Jack's hand. He didn't say his safe word though and Jack didn't want him to. He got the Doctor's bottom a little redder before stopping. The Doctor was still gripping the blankets, as Jack unzipped his trousers. He was hard after spanking the Doctor and could think of nothing he wanted to do more then bury himself in the rosy bottom. 

He quickly lubed himself up and then pressed in. The whine that escaped the Doctor's lips as he was penetrated almost cause Jack to cum right then. He managed to hold off though as he grabbed the Doctor's hips and began to thrust. The Doctor's bottom felt hot against his skin and he pushed that much deeper, just to feel it. 

"Please Sir," the Doctor moaned loudly. Jack reached around and grabbed the Doctor's neglected cock and stroked it as he continued to move. He couldn't hold out much longer and came deep inside the Doctor with one last hard thrust. He released the Doctor's cock and the Doctor groaned in frustration. He pulled out quickly, replacing his member with the plug once more. 

"Turn around," Jack commanded. The Doctor did so, his legs shaking slightly. His member was deep red and dripping pre-cum. Jack dropped to his knees and took it in his mouth deep. The Doctor cried out as Jack reached around and twisted the plug. The Doctor came with another cry and Jack swallowed around him. He stood and pressed his mouth to the Doctors. The Doctor could taste himself on Jack and it was slightly strange. 

"You took your punishment very well. I am proud of you. Now go and get yourself cleaned up and then we are going to have dinner." Jack kissed him again softly. The Doctor gratefully headed towards the shower. As punishments went that one hadn't been to bad. His bottom stung but Jack hadn't caused him to bleed or hurt him. Rather then going out to dinner, he began to plan a meal to cook for Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack went to his own room and showered before dressing for their meal. He didn't have any idea where they were going to eat and hoped that the Doctor knew of a nice restaurant. He grew hard again at the thought of the Doctor sitting uncomfortably on the chair with Jack's cum still inside of him. He wondered if he should turn the Doctor's bottom even redder before they left so the Doctor would be able to feel his dominant all night. Jack moan and adjusted himself he hurried out to the control room to wait for the Doctor. He sat down on the captain's chair and spread his feet slightly apart. When the Doctor arrived he was going to put the man's mouth to use. 

Yet as time passed, Jack began to worry that he hadn't come to the control room. He was worried that maybe the Doctor wasn't all right after all. He had fallen heavily and almost been killed today. Though the TARDIS said that he was all right, Jack couldn't help but wonder if the TARDIS was wrong or lied to him. He gave the Doctor a few more minutes just in case he was being paranoid. Unable to sit still any longer, Jack stood and hurried towards the Doctor's room. He was almost there when the smell of something cooking drew him towards the kitchen. Walking in he paused as he immediately felt his member swelling again. 

The Doctor was standing with his back to Jack, stirring something on top of the stove. His hair was still messy from being towel dried after his shower. What made Jack hard though was the fact that the Doctor was wearing nothing but a blue apron to keep himself from getting burned. The Doctor's red bottom with the plug still inserted stood out clearly from the rest of his pale skin. 

"Oh Doc, I want you," Jack moaned walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around the Doctor so he could look over his shoulder. The Doctor's face turned red as Jack kissed him softly on the cheek. 

"The sauce will burn if I don't watch it, sir," The Doctor informed him. He nibbled on the Doctor's neck, not really hungry for food anymore. 

"How long until it is done?" Jack wondered. 

"Twenty minutes. I am just waiting for the pasta to cook," The Doctor answered. He moaned as Jack slipped his hands under the apron to grip the Doctor's member in his hand. Jack stroked it until the Doctor was hard before letting go. "Sir I want this meal to be cooked right." 

"I understand and I am going to let you finish cooking. After dinner though, this arse is mine until I say you can get out of bed again. Is that understood?" Jack questioned as he gripped the Doctor's bottom in his hands. 

"Yes sir," He answered. Then yelped as Jack spanked his all ready sore backside. Wondering if he could handle it, he finished cooking and then plated the food. He took off his apron before picking up the two plates. Carrying them over to the table he sat one plate down in front of Jack and went to set the other down at the spot next to him. 

"On my lap," Jack informed him, patting his leg. The Doctor blushed but didn't argue as he sat down on Jack's lap. He put his food down in front of him, picked up his fork and took a bite. Jack ate a little bit and though the food was good, he was more concerned with getting back to bed. He wasn't going to deprive the Doctor of his own meal though as the Doctor was genuinely hungry. He finished off his own plate and then gratefully accepted Jack's portion. When he had ate his fill, he settled back on Jack's lap with a happy groan. 

"Are you done eating?" Jack asked him. 

"Yes sir. Did you want me to clean up now?" The Doctor questioned. 

"Clean up quickly and then come join me in your bed," Jack stated. The Doctor nodded his consent. Jack left him to clean as first he headed to the Doctor's room. He stripped off all of his clothes before climbing into the large bed. The Doctor soon appeared in the doorway and Jack lifted the covers inviting the Doctor to join him in the bed. The Doctor slipped gracefully beneath them but hesitated, not sure which direction he should face. Jack's mouth pressing to his though made it clear. He moaned as Jack pushed him onto his back and laid between his open legs. He felt Jack reach down and pull the plug out before quickly slipping his hardness in. 

"Oh sir," The Doctor whimpered. 

"I should keep you in this bed ready for me whenever I want you and I want you all the time Doctor." Jack leaned down and took the Doctor's nipple into his mouth. He bit down on it softly to begin with but added more pressure until the Doctor arched into him. He released it and then moved to the other one doing the same. He sat up with himself still inside the Doctor and watched as the Doctor came undone. His hands were gripping the blankets tightly as he moaned Jack's name rather then sir as they agreed. Jack though let him as he knew that he was the one to cause the Doctor to become lost in the pleasure. He reached down and ran his fingers along the Doctor's hard member and the Doctor cried out. 

"Don't come until I tell you," Jack panted. 

"Oh please Jack," The Doctor whined, gripping the blankets even tighter. 

"No, just wait," Jack demanded as he sped up his thrust. He spilled himself deep inside the Doctor as he held the Doctor's hips so tightly he was sure that he would leave bruises. He left himself still inside the Doctor as he looked down at the man spread out in front of him. The Doctor was glistening with sweat and his cock was so hard that it was a deep red. Jack began to move again as he took the member into his hand. 

"Come for me," Jack commanded. The Doctor cried out as his body arched off of the bed. He spilled himself on Jack's hand as well as across his own stomach. He collapsed backward back onto the bed, his eyes closed breathing heavily. "Are you all right?" Jack asked in concern. 

"Hmm," The Doctor replied as he opened his eyes slightly. Jack pulled out of him, leaving the plug out. He grabbed the nearest cloth to him and wiped the Doctor's stomach off. He didn't care that the cloth happened to be his shirt. He just threw it aside to be washed, before gathering the Doctor in his arms. He kissed the Doctor on the head as the Doctor snuggled into him. He would let the Doctor rest for awhile before he had his way with him again. Jack meant what he said and he had no plans to let the Doctor out of the bed tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack kept his word. All night the Doctor was on his back with his legs in the air as Jack moved between them. He was holding on to Jack tightly as his body tensed trying to cum again. The Doctor was spent though and he gave a painful groan as only a few drops of cum smeared between their bodies. He let go of Jack collapsing backwards on to the pillows.

"Apple," He moaned. He hated to admit it but he was done. Jack had worn him out and right now he wanted nothing more than a hot cup of tea, a shower and then to sleep for the next few weeks. All of his muscles were sore and his bottom felt as though he would never be able to sit again. 

The single word made Jack groan as he came into the Doctor. He pulled out slowly.

"Apple, apple, apple," The Doctor cried. 

"I know sweetheart," Jack cooed. He climbed off the bed and walked on shaky legs towards the loo. He was really quite proud of himself that he had managed to wear out a Time Lord. He had wanted to see how much the Doctor could take in bed and he was about to give up himself when the Doctor had said their safe word. He ran a warm bath and returned to the the Doctor. The Doctor was laying on the bed trying to catch his breath, he looked at Jack wide eyed as Jack leaned down to help him up.

"Apple," He moaned again. Jack couldn't help but chuckle.

"I ran you a nice warm bath. Doesn't that sound nice?" Jack asked him. The Doctor nodded. He took Jack's hand and allowed Jack to help him sit up. He winced as the pressure on his sore bottom increased. Jack supported him as they made their way back into the loo and he helped the Time Lord lower himself into the warm water. The Doctor sighed as he slipped under it to his neck. Jack kissed him on the head and handed him a wash cloth so that he could clean his sore body. Rather than stick around and bathe with the Doctor, he decided to give him some privacy and made his way to his own loo. He took a shower and grabbed a soothing cream for the Doctor. Stopping by the kitchen he made them both a bacon butty and a cup of tea for the Doctor. 

He returned to the Doctor's room and found that the Doctor was still in his bath. Concerned Jack went to check on him. The Doctor was snoring softly in the now cool water. 

"Wake up Doctor," Jack said softly. The Doctor ignored him as he continued to snore. Jack reached down into the water and carefully lifted the Doctor out of the tub. The Doctor lay limp in his arms as Jack carried him to their bed and laid him down on it. Concerned he checked the Doctor's pupil response and his pulse. There was nothing to be concerned about though as he had just warn the poor Time Lord out. He dried the Doctor off and moved him over on the bed so that he was no longer laying on the wet sheets. Grabbing the soothing cream, Jack applied it to the Doctor's genitals as well as his bottom. After he woke up Jack would offer him a massage but for now he needed to sleep. Jack climbed into the bed next to him and took the Doctor into his arms. Closing his eyes he quickly joined him. 

-DW-

The Doctor awoke warm and comfortable in Jack's arms. He tried to move but his body still hurt and he gave up quickly. The last thing he remembered was climbing into the warm water of the bath. His body had been sticky and the water felt good on his sore bottom. Jack must have carried him to the bed. The fact that didn't wake the Doctor surprised him, but then again he completely trusted Jack. Looking over he saw a bacon butty and a cup sitting on the night stand. He groaned as he reached over, thirsty. Tears filled his eyes though as he realized that the tea was stone cold. It was a silly thing to get sad about but he was still so tired that it upset him.

"Jack," He moaned. Jack didn't respond. He shook Jack's shoulder a little and Jack opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked with a yawn. 

"Tired and thirsty," He complained. Jack smiled. Rather then sending the Doctor to get them fresh drinks, he went and made them himself. The Doctor's face lit up upon seeing the tea and he drank it happily. Jack pulled out a soothing cream again. 

"Roll on your stomach," Jack told him.

"Apple," The Doctor responded taking another sip of tea. 

"I am just going to give you a massage. Nothing more I promise," Jack held his hands up in defense. The Doctor looked at him suspiciously for a moment before deciding to comply. A massage sounded nice. He rolled onto his stomach and laid his head down on his arms. He tensed slightly when he felt Jack's hands on his bottom first. "Relax, I am just making sure I didn't hurt you."

"You did," The Doctor complained. He felt Jack's finger pressing against his hole and he cried out. Jack made gentle shushing sounds as he applied more of the cream to the Doctor's sore bottom. The Doctor bit his own arm as Jack inserted his finger a little to get the cream deeper. Jack removed it quickly though and cleaned his hand off. He started at the Doctor's shoulders and began to massage the tension out of them. The Doctor's body was stiff but by the time Jack reached his lower back, the Doctor was once again asleep. Covering him with a blanket Jack left to find something to eat as he let the Doctor recover.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hands and knees," Jack told the Doctor as they exited the shower together. Since their over night escapade a week ago, Jack hadn't touched the Doctor intimately. Twice a day though he had put a soothing cream on the Doctor's genitals and bottom to help him heal. In the mean time the two of them had spent a lot of time exploring new planets together and just enjoying running for their lives. The Doctor didn't argue with Jack as he climbed up on the bed and presented his bottom for Jack to examine. 

He squirmed slightly as Jack lubed his finger and pressed it into him. It didn't hurt anymore and as Jack pressed against his prostate he found himself gasping in pleasure. Jack pulled his finger out and wiped it on the bed. 

"I think you are ready for the plug again," Jack told him.

"Yes sir," he answered. He dropped his shoulders to the bed and pushed his bottom higher. 

"First though you have several spankings you are owed for this last week. You knowingly and deliberately put yourself into danger. You licked the fruit after the man told you not to. You have disobeyed me several times and you have failed to take care of yourself. For this how many spankings do you think you deserve?" Jack asked him. 

"However many you find fair sir," The Doctor answered, knowing that Jack wouldn't hurt him. 

"For all of you infractions you will receive thirty smacks with a wooden paddle," Jack informed him. "After you will be forgiven and we will start a new tally. From now on Doctor, you are to be spanked nightly for your infractions, so I suggest you learn to keep them to a minimum." 

"I will sir," The Doctor promised. 

"Good, now hold this position while I retrieve the paddle. Failure to do so will add another ten to your tally." Jack told him. He turned and walked out of the room. The Doctor heard him leave while he continue to kneel on the bed. It was a humiliating position as anyone who walked in would be able to see his anus slick with lube and his cock hanging between his legs. Thankfully Jack was the only one else on board. Jack took his time though and he stayed with his bottom in the air for almost a half an hour. He was relieved when Jack came back though not looking forward to his spanking with a paddle. His bottom had just stopped hurting and now it was going to be sore again. 

"Thirty smacks and I want you to count them. You fail to count one and it will be repeated. If you lose your place we will restart so remember what number you were on," Jack told him. He felt the paddle brush against his bottom before Jack flicked his wrist and the stinging sensation shot through him. 

"One," He managed before the second one fell. Jack wasn't sure whether or not to be happy or disappointed that the Doctor counted every single hit and in the right order without losing his place or missing one. 

"Thirty. Thank you sir," The Doctor sobbed slightly as the last stroke fell. He continued to hold the position as Jack spread soothing cream once more on his bottom. He didn't dare move until Jack told him to. 

"On your back now." Jack said finally. The Doctor rolled onto his back and Jack climbed up on the bed beside him. In his hand was a metal object and the Doctor eyed them wearily. They looked like small clamps and he wondered what Jack was going to do with them. His question was answered though as Jack leaned down and took the Doctor's nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it and played with it, until it grew hard. Releasing it, he added the first clamp to the nipple and the Doctor arched his back at the slight pain it brought. He gasped as Jack took his other nipple in his mouth and made sure it was also hard before attaching the second clamp. 

"Sir," He moaned as his member grew hard. Jack chuckled and tightened the clamps a little more. He arched his back higher crying out at the sensation. He lay their panting as Jack moved down to his legs and then helped him position them so he was laying with his knees bent and falling open. He trembled slightly at being so exposed again, but Jack rubbed his thigh soothingly. It wasn't long after that he felt something cold and hard pressing into his body and he realized Jack was putting the plug in him. He thrust his hips into the air as Jack put more pressure on the plug. It went past its widest part stretching and filling him. His cock jerked painfully as he wanted to come but Jack wasn't about to give him release yet. 

"Don't you dare close your legs," Jack said as he gave a slight twist on the plug. Much to the Doctor's surprise the plug began to vibrate within him and he thrust into the air once more. He squirmed and undulated his hips trying to get away from it, but it stayed lodged inside his bottom. He closed his eyes, breathing harder as the pleasure rolled through him. 

"Open," Jack told him and he listened to him opening his mouth. Jack guided his face to turn to the side and he opened his eyes as Jack pushed his cock into his mouth. He opened his mouth wider as Jack pushed deeper. He tried to will himself to relax his throat as Jack brushed it but he gagged slightly. He sucked his cheeks in slightly as Jack began a slow thrusting into his mouth. His body was begging him to cum from all the sensations but he wasn't able to voice his need. Instead he moaned loudly around Jack's cock as Jack played with the nipple clamps causing waves of pain that added to the pleasure he was feeling. 

"Please," he finally was able to get the muffled word out.

"You can cum whenever you want Doctor," Jack told him. The Doctor started to snake his hand down to touch himself but Jack slapped his hand. "No touching." He wanted to cry as he grabbed the blankets tightly. Finally the pleasure became overwhelming and he practically screamed his release as he came over his stomach. Jack found his release from watching and the Doctor swallowed as his mouth filled with Jack's cum. Jack pulled his cock out of his mouth and then shut of the vibrator puling it out slowly. He removed the nipple clamps and the pain got worse for a moment as blood flooded back into them. Jack grabbed a cloth and began to wipe the cum off his stomach. 

"See wasn't that worth not touching," Jack asked him. 

"Yeah," he agreed as he felt drained from cumming. He just wanted to go to sleep. Jack replaced the plug in his bottom first with the one that he was normally made to keep in. He was going to have to get use to wearing it again. 

"I think tomorrow we are going to do an enema and then I am going to introduce you to something new," Jack informed him. He opened his eyes wide at the suggestion and sat up slightly, still not daring to close his legs. 

"Sir," he squeaked.

"There are a lot of things I want to do to this body. If you ever feel truly uncomfortable we still have the safe word," Jack told him as he rubbed the Doctor's thigh. "I know enemas can be unpleasant but trust me, it will be worth what I have planned for you. If it will make you feel better, you can give the enema to yourself."

"Yes sir," the Doctor moaned. He didn't want to do the enema period. He wondered how many spankings he would earn if he refused. There was no point in continuing to argue about it now though. Jack slid into bed and then patted the place beside him. 

"You can close your legs now and come join me," Jack told him. He moved up the bed and laid down so he was facing away from Jack. Jack wrapped his arm around him and held him close.

"I don't want an enema," He said as he got comfortable.

"That's one," Jack told him. Realizing that Jack was starting a punishment tally, the Doctor closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor woke before Jack the next morning. His mind focused on the night before and he swallowed hard. He still didn't want to have an enema and he was sure nothing that Jack would say would change that. He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the shower. He cleaned up, taking his time as he tried to convince himself it wouldn't be that bad. Eventually he had stalled long enough though and was still against the idea. He stepped out of the shower to find Jack sitting up on the sink waiting for him. In his hand was a plastic tube that was attached to a small bag of water. 

"Ready?" Jack asked him. 

"Jack I don't want an enema," The Doctor stated as he started to dress. 

"Two," Jack told him. "I understand Doctor, but I promise what I have planned for today will make it worth it. Now just turn around and put your hands on the sink so we can get this over with."

"Jack," He started again as he made no move to follow Jack's instructions. 

"Three," Jack interrupted. "Using my name isn't helping your case here Doctor."

"Sir, can I ask what you have planned?" The Doctor wondered, hoping to stall Jack. 

"It is a surprise. Though it does involve you on your knees or kneeling a lot," Jack answered him. He looked thoughtful for a second. "Maybe even restrained." The Doctor narrowed his eyes at the idea but he didn't reject it. Jack could tell he was considering the idea. 

"It doesn't sound as though an enema is needed sir," The Doctor told him crossing his arms. 

"Four and it is needed because I say it is needed. You need to trust me," Jack snapped slightly at the Doctor. 

"I do trust you," The Doctor informed him. 

"Then why are we still arguing. Place your hands on the sink and let's get this over with." Jack wasn't going to back down from this. He would let the Doctor leave if he said his safe word but he would try again in a few days. The Doctor though didn't listen to him still or say it. 

"Sir, I really don't think...." The Doctor began. 

"Five. The only thing I want to hear is yes sir and then you bending over this sink. Anything else will result in an infraction," Jack informed him. He was getting tired of arguing the Doctor. He wasn't sure why if the Doctor was so dead set against getting an enema, he didn't just use his safe word. 

"But.." 

"Six."

"Jack."

"Seven," Jack sighed. The Doctor's bottom was going to be rosy and sore by the time the spanking was done at this point. He could see the Doctor realizing that as well. The Doctor opened his mouth again and Jack cocked his head to the side as he waited. 

"Yes sir," The Doctor whispered reluctantly. He stepped forward and placed his hands on the sink, bending over slightly. Jack jumped down from where he was sitting. He didn't speak and give the Doctor a chance to back down again as he used his hand to guide the Doctor's legs slightly more apart. He took out the bottle of lube from his pocket. He eased the plug out of the Doctor's bottom and then lubed up the tube. He pushed it up into the Doctor and the Doctor clenched tightly around it. The Doctor's body was tense as Jack released the clamp and the water began to flow. 

"Sir," The Doctor gasped. He squirmed slightly and Jack placed a hand on his back to keep him in place. 

"Easy, you have to take it all," Jack told him. 

"It's too much," The Doctor complained squirming more. 

"It's not that much," Jack answered. He was happy to see that even though the Doctor was protesting, his body was responding to the stimulus and his cock had grown hard. Jack finished emptying the bag and then slowly pulled the tube out. "You need to hold it for a few minutes and then you can release the water. I know it isn't the most comfortable feeling but you have to let it work."

"Yes," The Doctor whined. He placed his head on the sink as his body cramped begging to be allowed to release the liquid. He was at the point where he was about to disobey Jack again when Jack removed his hand from his back. He rushed to the toilet and sat down as Jack left to give him a moment privacy. He was thankful for that as he finished up and then cleaned himself up. When he left the loo Jack was right there waiting again. 

"Follow me," Jack told him. He followed Jack out of their room and down to a door that didn't look familiar. That was strange to him as he knew the rooms he had made on the TARDIS. Jack opened the door and they walked right into a room that he wanted to run from. In the room was a bed with straps on the corners, a sling and a shelf with a variety of toys that he was sure that Jack had brought on board. He didn't run though as he followed Jack into the room. "Kneel and present your bottom." 

He followed Jack's instructions. He kneeled down on the floor and then leaned forward so that his shoulders were on the ground as he pushed his bottom high into the air. He felt Jack brushing lightly across his bottom. 

"You disobeyed me seven times. For that I am going to spank you five times for each infraction. You will count them and then be forgiven," Jack informed him. 

"Yes sir," He replied. The spanking was quick. Jack's hand alternating between both sides. Jack though was still angry and he could feel it in how hard each one was. He counted each stroke though and thanked Jack once the last one had fallen. He was trembling slightly from the pain and tears ran down his cheeks. 

"Up on the bed on your back," Jack ordered. He followed the instructions without hesitation not wanting to make his bottom sorer. He didn't even argue as Jack restrained his hands to the bed, followed by his feet so that he was spread out and exposed. It was as Jack pulled out a blindfold that he began to worry again. "Trust me." 

"I do," He replied. Jack tied the blindfold in place, successfully blacking out the room. He was now at the complete mercy of Jack. He jumped a little when he felt Jack stroking his bottom again. 

"Lift," Jack told him. It was kind of hard since he was restrained but he managed to lift his hips up a little. He felt something hard against his hole and then it slip into his body. It was long and thick but didn't have the heat of Jack. He felt the bed move and then Jack was straddling his chest. "Open." He did and predicted correctly that Jack was going to slide his cock in his mouth. He sucked around it as it was pushed deeper. He writhed on the item in his bottom, but he couldn't dislodge it. 

Jack soon pulled out of his mouth and he felt the item pulled out of his bottom. Jack gently probed the Doctor's opening with two fingers and then grabbed a slightly bigger plug. Easing it into the Doctor's bottom, the Doctor hissed, gyrating his hips. Jack didn't stop though as he continued to move the bigger plug in and out. He kept it up until the Doctor was taking the plug easily before climbing on the bed. He had planned on waiting to take the Doctor but he needed relief. 

He pushed himself into the open hole, causing the Doctor to cry out again because of the angle. He took the Doctor hard and fast. Making sure to cum deep in the Doctor's bottom but not allowing him to cum yet. Going to the shelf he grabbed the next size plug and once again began to open the Doctor. The Doctor squirmed and panted on the plug. 

"Sir," He moaned. 

"Easy, you can do it. Just relax your body." Jack released the Doctor's legs and helped him to ease them back so they were sticking up exposing his hole more. Jack pushed the plug deeper and as it made it past the widest point the Doctor screamed as he came all over his stomach. Happy with the resulting Jack left the plug in place as he went to get a cloth to wash the Doctor off with. He still had plans and didn't want the Doctor to be sticky and uncomfortable. He wanted to make sure that the Doctor enjoyed whatever was happening to him because sore bottom or not, he had a long day coming.


	9. Chapter 9

With the Doctor cleaned up and the plug still in place, Jack kissed his way up the Doctor's stomach, stopping at his naval for a moment. He spent extra time there kissing and dipping his tongue into it. The Doctor chuckled slightly and Jack looked up at him. The Doctor was watching him with interest of what was going to happen next and Jack was happy to see that there was no fear in the brown eyes. Jack stood and went to the cupboard once more. He kept his back to the Doctor as he pulled out a dildo. It was the shape and size of an average penis but was blue. The Doctor narrowed his eyes slightly as Jack returned with it. 

Settling between the Doctor's legs once more. Jack eased the plug out and pushed the dildo in. It was slimmer then the plug but touched the Doctor deeper making his hips jolt as it brushed his prostate. Jack began to move the dildo in and out as he pushed a finger in beside it. The first finger went in easily due to the stretch from the plug and so Jack eased a second finger in beside it, making sure to use plenty of lube. The Doctor's eyes went wide at the extra stretch and he moaned loudly. 

"You like that?" Jack questioned. The moan had sounded like it was more pained then pleasure and Jack didn't want the Doctor to hurt. He wanted the Doctor to enjoy everything that was happening to his body. 

"Burns," The Doctor admitted. It was the only way to describe how his body felt with Jack stretching him widely. He had never felt fuller at the same time. He arched and cried out as Jack took his member into his mouth and began to suck as he moved his fingers in and out beside the dildo. As the Doctor relaxed around him, he scissored his fingers, stretching the Doctor more until he could add a third finger. "Jack?" The Doctor's voice sounded worried and so Jack stopped what he was doing with his mouth. Leaving his fingers in place he looked up at the Doctor. The Doctor had lifted his head up off the pillow and was watching Jack intently.

"Yes sweetheart?" Jack questioned. The Doctor's body tried to tense around him, but he was stretched tightly around Jack's fingers all ready. His eyes squinted in pain briefly before he opened them once more. 

"Are you trying to put your hand in me?" The Doctor asked him softly after a moment. Jack couldn't help but chuckle at how the Doctor phrased the question. 

"No, not today. Though I am going to one day," Jack informed him. The Doctor's eyes went wide. "Don't worry I am going to tell you before I do and we will work up to that. You are doing well though, I am proud of you." He didn't know how long they had been in the room and he really didn't care. He was happy with the progress he was making and though the Doctor sounded worried, he was hard and dripping, showing that his body was enjoying the ministrations. "Now just lay back and relax or it is going to hurt again." 

"All right," The Doctor answered hesitantly. He laid his head back on the pillow and took a deep breath. Jack once again took the Doctor's member in his mouth. The Doctor had softened slightly out of fear but Jack soon got him back to being hard again. He quickly brought the Doctor to completion a second time with his mouth and by stimulating his prostate. He cleaned the Doctor up with his mouth this time, before leaning back. Removing his fingers he left the dildo in place as he lined himself up with the Doctor's hole. He wanted to do this with someone like Ianto but he knew the Doctor wouldn't go for having another man penetrate him with Jack, so instead he had to use the dildo. 

"Relax and take a nice deep breath," Jack told him. He lifted the Doctor's legs up and placed them on his shoulders while he waited for the Doctor to listen to him. The Doctor hesitated before doing so. He breathed out slowly and as he took another breath in Jack pushed forward. The Doctor immediately tensed and cried out as Jack entered his body. 

"It's too much," He cried out, trying to squirm slightly but unable to. Jack didn't move but place one hand on the Doctor's stomach and rubbed it slightly. 

"Breathe and relax. It will feel better once you calm down," Jack reassured him softly. The Doctor nodded and took a shallow breath followed by another one. He kept breathing as Jack moved his hand to the Doctor's groin. Taking his member in his hand, he began to stroke it as he pushed in further. The Doctor was more relaxed this time and it hurt less as he moved deeper. He kept his movements slow but was soon thrusting deep inside the Doctor, using one hand to stroke the Doctor and the other to move the dildo. It was a little awkward but he made it work the best he could. He was going to have to find a better way to accomplish it next time. 

He couldn't hold off as long as he wanted to and came deep inside the Doctor once more. He pulled out and then removed the dildo. Using only a couple of fingers, he once again found the Doctor's prostate. Stimulating it, he pushed the Doctor over the edge for a third time. The Doctor's eyes fluttered shut as he spilled himself all over his stomach. Jack quickly released the Doctor's hands and brought them down. The last time he had only made the Doctor pass out briefly. This time he was out for longer and worried Jack. Jack managed to clean the Doctor's stomach before the Doctor showed signs he was coming back around. The Doctor opened his eyes again as Jack watched on.

"Back with me?" Jack questioned. He leaned over and softly kissed him. 

"Hmm," The Doctor asked sleepily. 

"You passed out," Jack informed him. 

"It was nice," The Doctor answered. Shaking his head, Jack picked the Time Lord up in his arms and carried him back to their room. They both needed to get cleaned up but for now he just wanted to hold the Doctor as he slept.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next few weeks, Jack kept pushing the Doctor's limits to find out what his body was capable of. He was sure that in the 900 plus years that the Doctor had been alive he had never fully explored his sexuality and in Jack's eyes that was almost criminal. Jack loved to hear the little noises that the Doctor made as he penetrated his body. The Doctor would whimper and cry out his name as he went deeper into subspace, forgetting that he was suppose to use sir. That was fine by Jack though, he loved the fact that he could make the Doctor lose that much control over himself. Especially since the Time Lord was always using thinking too much outside of the bedroom. Jack planned to change that too.

Rolling over Jack could see the Doctor sprawled out on his stomach. It was warm in the room, so the blanket the Doctor had been using was only partially covering his back. His leg was bent up slightly giving Jack a good view of his balls and empty bottom. Jack had chosen not to put a plug in him to sleep last night and that was a decision he was now regretting. Taking out the lube, Jack put a little on his finger, moving closer to the sleeping Time Lord, he placed his finger against the Doctor's anus, pressing in slightly. The Doctor moaned in his sleep, wiggling his bottom slightly at the intrusion but not waking up fully. Jack stroked his cock as he continued to lightly finger the Doctor, making sure to get the lube all around his hole. Removing his finger, he knelt over the sleeping man, lined himself up and began to press in. 

"Jack," The Doctor yelped, slightly startled as he was awaken. He started to try to turn over but Jack paused in his movements to rub his back gently.

"Good morning," Jack cooed. He grabbed the Doctor's hips rolling the two of them on their side. His cock wasn't even half way into the Doctor's body yet and he planned to fix that. "Push back onto me," He instructed. The Doctor did as instructed, pushing back until his bottom was pressed against Jack's groin. Still laying on his side, he moved forward again, riding Jack. Jack helped to guide his hips gently with his hands but let the Doctor set the pace.

"Sir," the Doctor moaned as Jack moved one hand down to the Doctor's groin, stroking his cock. 

"Do you like your wake up call?" Jack teased him. The Doctor rolled his eyes. It was nice having morning sex but having Jack push himself into his ass while he was asleep was a little disconcerting. Still with Jack as his lover he should expect things like this. He moaned as he neared completion and then cried out, spilling himself on Jack's hands. Moments later he felt Jack tense up and then warmth flooded him as Jack found his own release deep inside his body. Pulling out quickly, Jack replaced himself with a new plug he had only bought the day before. 

"Jack, why do I have a tail?" The Doctor asked as he looked over his shoulder to see a bushy fox tail nestled between his legs. 

"That's one all ready this morning," Jack commented. He kissed his way up the Doctor's body and then kissed him on the mouth not answering his question. Sighing the Doctor tried again.

"Sir, why do I have a tail?" He asked slightly more annoyed this time. 

"Because I wanted to see what you would look like with a tail," Jack explained. Moving off the bed, he helped him to stand up. The weight of the tail shifted the plug slightly, causing him to moan. It also felt strange as the fur from the tail, brushed against the insides of his thighs and against his anus. He wasn't sure about whether or not he liked it but he knew Jack would be far from pleased if he didn't at least give it a shot. He clenched around it and felt it shift slightly.

"I want you to get dressed and then we are going to discuss our day over breakfast," Jack instructed him. 

"The tail sir?" The Doctor questioned. He was use to wearing a butt plug underneath his clothes but he wasn't sure about the tail. Jack was all ready prepared though. Getting a pair of the Doctor's trousers, he helped him to pull them on. He then cut a tiny hole in the trousers, large enough that he could pull the tail through, but small enough that nothing could be seen through the hole. 

"There now finish dressing." Jack kissed him lightly again, before heading to his own room to get ready. Once he was gone the Doctor walked over to the full length mirror in the room. He turned so that he could see the tail sticking out of his trousers, and he could still feel the plug deep inside his bottom. Jack had did a good job making sure that you couldn't tell it was a plug, but the Doctor still felt nervous. He finished pulling on his suit as he thought about the situation. He was willing to wear this around the TARDIS to please Jack, he was also willing to wear a plug under his trousers in public. There was no way though he was going to step off the TARDIS with the tail sticking out of his bottom. It was going to displease Jack and he was sure his bottom would be bright red from his punishment for disobeying but he was putting his foot down this time. 

"Sir I don't want to leave the TARDIS with the tail," The Doctor commented as Jack came back into the room. 

"You won't be leaving today," Jack informed him. He wasn't that mean, he knew the Doctor well enough to know that the tail was something he was going to have to ease him into. Their games aboard the TARDIS was one thing, in public the Doctor was still the reserved man, Jack had first met. "I do expect you to leave it in until I tell you can remove it." 

"Yes sir," The Doctor smiled in relief.

"Good now come on, let's get breakfast."


	11. Chapter 11

Jack watched as the Doctor moved around the kitchen making their breakfast. His legs were slightly bowed out as he moved. He was obviously uncomfortable with the tail plug though the actual plug wasn't any bigger than the one Jack normally kept in his bottom. It had to be the fact that the tail could be seen out the back of his trousers that was bothering the Doctor. Stil Jack enjoyed watching the tail swish back and forth as the Doctor moved. It made him hard and he adjusted himself several times. 

The Doctor noticed the movements, blushing harder as he knew he was responsible for making Jack hard. He didn't know why Jack liked his body so much. He had stared at himself several times in the mirror over the years. His body was a nice one yes, but Donna was right he was too skinny. Not that he wanted to gain any weight. He also had freckles covering most of his body, still it was a nice body compared to a few he had in the past though he had liked those ones too at the time. Finishing cooking he plated the meal, setting Jack's down in front of him. He waited for Jack to tell him where to sit. 

"Kneel on the floor legs spread," Jack told him. He tried to hide his disappointment that he wasn't going to be allowed to eat right away. Though he didn't want to gain weight, he was hungry and the smell of the food was making his mouth water. For breakfast, he had just made a simple dish of American style pancakes and sausage. The fact that he was kneeling on the floor rather than eating though made him want the food that much more. He hung his head to stare at the floor as he knelt down, trying not to let Jack see the tears in his eyes. Jack was his dominate after all and if he wanted to eat first the Doctor couldn't argue. He felt Jack run his hand down the side of his face, lifting his chin up gently to look into his eyes. 

"You're still going to eat sweetheart. I just thought it would be more comfortable for you to kneel rather than sit on the tail. If you want to though you can sit on my lap. Either way I am feeding you your breakfast," Jack informed him. He sighed with relief as he pulled himself up to his feet, sitting more on his thighs then his actual bottom on Jack's lap. Hungrily he ate the first bite of food that was offered to him without complaint. Between bites of food, Jack would eat himself, or run his hand down the Doctor's back to softly tug on the tail. He squirmed slightly, enjoying the attention he was receiving. He finished off his pancakes and most of Jack's letting Jack have the sausage. Once they were done he went to clear the plates but Jack stopped him. He kissed the Doctor on the lips. 

"Sir," The Doctor moaned as he was lifted in Jack's arms. Jack carried him into their bedroom, laying him down on the bed. He quickly removed both of their trousers.

"I want you to take me," Jack whispered in the Doctor's ear as he lay down on top of him. He moved his hips gently so that their members rubbed against each other. The Doctor moaned thrusting up into Jack. 

"Are you sure sir," The Doctor wondered. He had thought about it occasionally during their play, but he never dreamed of actually getting the chance.

"Yes, but you have to leave the tail in," Jack informed him. The Doctor groaned. Jack knelt upon the Doctor, grabbing the lube. He continued to thrust against the Doctor's stomach as he opened the tub. Squirting a little on his finger, he reached behind himself and eased it into his body. He didn't need much preparation as he had did this many times in the past. Pulling his finger out, he squirted a liberal amount of lube onto the Doctor's cock. The Doctor groaned, thrusting harder as Jack wrapped his hand around the Doctor's member making sure he was slick. 

"I'm not going to last long if you keep that up," The Doctor warned Jack. 

"You mean this," Jack asked. He didn't give the Doctor any further warning as he lined the Doctor's member up to his hole and pushed himself down onto it. The Doctor's head flew back, his hands gripping the blankets tightly as Jack moaned. The Doctor couldn't stop himself from moving his hips and pushing himself further in. 

"Jack, sir, oh Jah," The Doctor mumbled incoherently as Jack sank further. The dual pressure of the plug in his bottom with Jack tight around his cock made it hard for him to focus on anything but not cumming right away. Then Jack began to move. He watched Jack lift his body up before pressing it back down, falling quickly into a steady rhythm. Feeling like a teenager, he barely had time to cry out a warning before he spilled himself deep inside Jack's body. Jack took it up, taking the Doctor deep into his body as the Doctor continued to twitch underneath him. Once he was done cumming, Jack stood up. He could feel the seed running down his bottom, but he ignored it. It was his turn to cum.

"Hands and knees," He ordered the Doctor. The Doctor scrambled to comply. He pressed his shoulders into the bed, pushing his bottom as high as he could. Though he had just cum, he already felt lie he needed to again. That feeling intensified as Jack pulled the plug out, replacing it with his own cock. The Doctor felt his body stretch that much more to accommodate Jack. Jack gave him no further time to adjust as he began a brutal pace. He pushed himself hard into the willing body before pulling almost all the way out and pushing deep again. The Doctor moaned and squirmed beneath him. 

"Oh Sir," The Doctor moaned showing Jack that he enjoying it. 

"I am going to spill myself into your body and then put the tail plug back to hold it in place," Jack informed him, making the Doctor whimper at the thought. Jack paid no mind though as he thrust three more times before filling the Doctor. He pulled out quickly, pushing the plug into place. The Doctor moaned happily as he flopped onto his side. "Like the tail better now?"

"No," The Doctor answered. He clenched his body around the plug. It burned slightly but he couldn't stop himself. 

"You don't have to wag your tail to prove to me you like it," Jack teased him. The Doctor rolled his eyes. Still topping Jack had been enjoyable and if wearing a tail meant he got to try it again one day. Maybe that meant the tail wasn't as bad as he thougth.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack didn't let him remove the tail for several days, except to use the loo or when Jack wanted to take him. Regardless of how long Jack made him keep it in his bottom though, he didn't like it. He didn't like the extra weight at the end of the tail, that pulled slightly when he moved. He didn't like the fact that he could feel the hair of the tail brushing against his skin when he was naked. He hated how he had to sit more on the edge of the chair to keep from having the tail push uncomfortable into him. Most of all he hated how everyone could see the tail. Even though Jack tried to reassure him that nobody would know how the tail was held in place, the Doctor was positive that everyone would know. That they would look at his tail and know that there was a plug in his bottom. 

They were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast when the Doctor finally had enough of the tail. He was drinking his tea and trying to concentrate on the sausage and eggs they had prepared for breakfast. All he could think about though was the damn tail and how much he hated it. 

"Apple," he hissed finally. Jack looked up in surprise as he was reading the paper and enjoying a cup of coffee while they ate. He wasn't sure where the paper had come from, but he was grateful to the TARDIS for producing it. 

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Jack asked as he sat down the paper. 

"This bloody tail. I hate it Jack and I don't want to wear it any longer," The Doctor seethed. Standing up, he stormed out of the kitchen. Jack followed him to the console room where the Doctor was busy setting coordinates on the console. He pulled the handbrake as Jack entered the room. 

"Is it the tail or the plugs you don't want to wear any longer?" Jack asked softly. He watched as the Doctor stormed around the console with none of his usual grace. 

"I don't mind the plugs because they are hidden under my trousers. Everyone can see the bloody tail though and I am not going to wear it any longer," The Doctor informed him. 

"We haven't left the TARDIS," Jack reminded the Doctor. 

"And we're not going to," The Doctor yelled. He flipped the handbrake back up. Unzipping his trousers, he dropped them low enough that he could reach back and carefully remove the plug from his bottom. Jack didn't try to stop him as not only had the Doctor said their safe word, Jack was also curious of what the Doctor planned to do. Pulling his trousers back up, the Doctor held the tail by the hair as he stomped over to the door. Opening them, Jack could see a bright yellow star. 

"Doctor," He began. The Doctor ignored him as he swung the tail around by the hair and launched it into the supernova. He watched as it disappeared into the sun with a small smile on his face. "Did that make you feel better?" Jack wondered. 

"Yes," the Doctor growled at him. He closed the door. Not looking at Jack, he stormed past him heading back to the kitchen. Realizing the Doctor needed a moment to calm down, Jack once again followed him and sat down at his own seat. He picked back up the paper, reading the news that others would ignore. He could hear the scrape of the Doctor's fork and knife as he finished his breakfast. Eventually, the table went completely quiet and Jack lowered the paper. 

"Done?" Jack wondered. It was a double sided question as he was trying to figure out if the Doctor was not only done with his breakfast but done with his tantrum. The Doctor looked more relaxed with the tail gone and he nodded. 

"Yes, sir," He said, showing Jack he was ready to submit again. 

"Good. Clean up the kitchen and then meet me in the second room," Jack told him. He stood and left the room as the Doctor began to clean. While Jack couldn't punish the Doctor for his actions he could let the Doctor know he was unhappy with them. Once inside the room, he prepared rope to tie the Doctor up with. Going to the closet he pulled out a small machine that he had purchased. To the end of it he could attach a dildo and then leave the Doctor at its mercy. Smiling to himself, Jack set the machine up on the floor. 

"Sir," The Doctor announced his presence as he came into the room. He looked wearily at the machine but didn't say the safety word again. Jack smiled at him as he stood up. 

"Strip and come over here," Jack told him. The Doctor didn't hesitate as he removed his suit. He folded his clothes laying them to the side as he moved over to Jack. Jack used several lengths of rope to bind his legs and his arms before helping him to kneel on the floor. The Doctor knelt with his shoulders to the ground and his bottom facing the cold looking maching as Jack bound his hands so that he couldn't move them. "I need to know if at anytime you feel pain. Failure to tell me will result in punishment once your are taken care of, is that understood?" 

"Yes, sir," The Doctor answered immedately. He drew in his breath as he felt a cold liquid drop down his bottom, followed by Jack's warm hands. Jack's fingers breeched his body, as he made sure the lube was distrubted and the Doctor was loose enough for what he planned. Once he could comfortably move two fingers, he helped the Doctor roll on his back and prop his bottom up with a pillow. The ropes ensured his legs remained spread open and his arms were out of the way. While it tugged slightly on his shoulders it didn't hurt. He arched his back as he felt the end of the dildo be eased into his body. 

"Does anything hurt?" Jack questioned as he watched the Doctor tense. The Doctor shook his head no, relaxing down as much as he could. He took a deep breath and as he let it out, Jack turned the machine on. His body was filled with the sesation of the cold dildo moving in and out of him. He groaned at the slight tug it caused. 

"Jack," He breathed as he felt himself hardening. 

"You can cum as much as you need to," Jack told him as he sat down on the floor by the machine, so he could watch it moving in the Doctor's body. The Doctor started to groan as he realized he was going to be sore by the time he got out of the room. That groan turned to a yelp though as Jack turned up the speed on the machine. Writhing slightly, the Doctor fought against the sensations. Jack was patient though, they had all day.


	13. Chapter 13

The first time the Doctor came he struggled to find his release as Jack offered him no relief and he couldn't touch himself with his hands bound. He cried out Jack's name over and over again as his body pleaded with him to let it cum. He finally found his release, clenching around the cruel machine as it continued to move in and out of his body. Sweat dripped from his head as his over sensitized body was forced to become hard quickly again. He yelped in surprise and tried to move away from Jack's mouth as his member was taken deep into the damp heat. 

"Jack," he whimpered thrusting his hips. Jack didn't hold him down, sucking softly as he stared up at him. The Doctor could see the lust in Jack's eyes and he came quickly a second time as he realized he was the reason for it. Jack swallowed every bit of his release, licking around the head of his cock before he let it go with an obscene sounding pop.

"I think you have had enough for now," Jack informed him. To the Doctor's relief, he turned the machine off. The Doctor laid there trying to catch his breath as Jack moved the machine away from him. He closed his eyes, groaning deeply as Jack returned kneeling between his legs. He felt Jack's hot member pushing into his already abused body. He yelped as Jack pushed himself so that he was sitting all the way in. 

"I thought you said I had enough," The Doctor moaned. He opened his eyes again to look up at his lover. 

"Of the machine, yes, but I still have big plans for this bottom and since you decided to get rid of the plug I bought you, I am going to have to find something else to fill you," Jack informed him. The Doctor didn't like the sound of that. He thought about saying his safe word again, then decided against it. Regardless of whether or not Jack listened to him about the plug, he still trusted Jack with both his hearts. He would see where this was going before using his safe word. 

"I'm not going to be able to sit properly again am I?" The Doctor wondered as Jack began to thrust. 

"Nope," Jack chuckled. He put both hands onto the Doctor's thighs, pressing down to spread his legs that much further. The Doctor cried out, moaning Jack's name as his prostate was repeatedly hit. Jack found his release deep inside his body. He pulled out quickly, replacing his cock with fingers as he continued to stretch the Doctor's body. The Doctor's eyes went wide as Jack slipped a third finger in, followed closely by a fourth. 

"It won't fit," The Doctor informed Jack as he tried unsuccessfully to close his legs. 

"It will. I don't expect you to take my whole hand today, but we are going to work on it. Now just relax and let me or use your safe word and I will untie you," Jack informed him as he continued to move his hand slowly twisting and turning it. 

"Can you untie me even without my safe word?" The Doctor wondered. Jack thought about the request. 

"Are you in pain?" Jack questioned as he ran his eyes to the Doctor's hands and feet making sure that the circulation hadn't been compromised due to the rope. 

"No," The Doctor answered quickly. "I want to be able to touch you, sir." He groaned throwing his head back as Jack pushed his hand in deeper again. 

"If I untie you, will you get on your hands and knees, presenting this lovely little bottom for me?" Jack asked him. The Doctor nodded quickly. Jack leaned down, removing his hand as he kissed the Doctor softly on the lips. The Doctor opened his mouth letting Jack take dominance in the kiss. Jack smiled leaning back again. Pulling out his knife, he saw no fear in the Doctor's eyes. The Doctor was completely helpless yet he still trusted Jack not to hurt him. Jack didn't know it was possible to love the Doctor anymore, but he felt his happiness for the Time Lord swell as he cut the ropes releasing the Doctor from his bounds. 

The Doctor rolled onto his hands and knees, pushing his bottom high in the air for Jack. Jack couldn't resist taking the Time Lord again and got on his knees behind him. Grabbing the Doctor's hips, he pulled him back impaling him on his cock as he thrust fast and hard into his body. The Doctor pushed himself even higher on his hands. Jack reached forward pulling him backward so that his hands no longer touched the ground. 

"Harder," The Doctor moaned as Jack's pace increased. He arched his back as Jack held him up. Jack was the only thing keeping him from face planting into the TARDIS floor and he trusted Jack not to let him fall. He reached down taking his member in his hand and moved it in time with Jack's thrust. He screamed out his release as he came for the third time. There was only a little bit of cum and his cock jerked painfully. Jack practically lifted him off his feet as he thrust one more time into his body before finding his own release deep inside. He held the Doctor to his chest, collapsing backwards with his member still deep in the Doctor's ass. 

"I think I need a hot bath," Jack mumbled kissing the side of the Doctor's neck. 

"I thought you wanted to put your hand inside me?" The Doctor wondered his cheeks crimson at the words. He was relieved but also slightly confused that Jack was giving up already. 

"I will. Just not today. Today I think I want a nice long bath and then to fall asleep with myself buried inside you," Jack commented. He nipped the Doctor's ear and the Doctor smiled. He tried to stand up, but Jack held him in place until his member had softened enough to slip out on its own. The Doctor made a face feeling Jack's cum following it and dripping down his bottom. Jack stood up pulling the Doctor to his feet with him. Together they went to the bathroom, where there was a tub already filled with water. 

Jack got in first, then had the Doctor get in and lean against his chest. The Doctor relaxed against him, taking comfort in the feeling of Jack's hand run soothingly up and down his chest. He closed his eyes, letting Jack's touch lull him to sleep. He yawned snuggling down into Jack's arms. He was almost asleep when Jack spoke again. 

"Do you like me being your dominate Doc?" Jack wondered softly. 

"Yes sir," The Doctor answered forcing his eyes open again. He turned so that he could look Jack in the eyes, kissing him softly on the lips as he did. Jack returned the kiss. He stood up, picking the Doctor up in his arms as he did. Carrying him to the bed, he laid him down on it. Still kissing the Doctor he pushed slowly into his body. Their joining was slow as Jack made love to the Doctor rather than trying to force him to orgasm. The Doctor whimpered Jack's name, holding him tightly as he stared into his lover's eyes. 

"I love you Doc," Jack panted as he neared his release. 

"I love you too Jack," The Doctor responded. He pushed his mouth against Jacks, crying out against his lips as his body spilled between them. Jack followed him a moment later. Collapsing down beside the Doctor he kept himself buried deep within his cool body as he drifted off to sleep. Once he was sleeping soundly, though, the Doctor rolled over. He snuggled close to Jack's chest pulling the blanket up over them. Kissing Jack on the head once more he closed his eyes and soon joined Jack in his dreams.


	14. Chapter 14

"Morning sweetheart," Jack whispered kissing the Doctor softly on the head. The Doctor snuggled into him still tired and not ready to wake up quite yet. Jack's hand drifted down to the Doctor's bottom. He pushed his finger just inside the Doctor making him squirm slightly.

"Morning sir," The Doctor whispered. He lifted his leg higher to allow Jack to push his finger in deeper, but Jack left his finger in place. 

"I was thinking that we try something new today," Jack told him, his voice still soft. The Doctor lifted his head to look at Jack, his brow creased with worry. 

"Oh?" He questioned not quite sure if he liked Jack's tone.He trusted Jack completely and Jack had made him feel things that he had tried to suppress for hundreds of years. He was already aware of Jack wanting to stick his hand in his bottom and while the thought terrified him, it also made him curious. So while he was willing to try new things, he just had to wonder what Jack meant. 

"I was thinking that we could try letting you be in charge for awhile," Jack informed him. The Doctor buried his head against Jack's chest. 

"I don't want to be in charge, sir," He whimpered shaking his head. Jack brushed his fingers through the Doctor's hair as he adjusted his grip on the Doctor's bottom with the other. 

"It won't be for all day and we will go only as far as you feel comfortable with. It could be a scene as simple as you tying me to the bed and having your way with me. If you feel more comfortable we could even try spanking," Jack suggested. 

"I don't know, sir," the Doctor's voice was muffled against Jack's chest making him hard to understand. 

"Have you ever tried in charge in the bedroom before?" Jack wondered. The Doctor didn't answer him. Jack considered threatening a punishment unless the Doctor chose to answer him. He quickly decided against it as he needed his sub to be comfortable enough to have these candid conversations with him without fear of a punishment. Jack kissed him softly on the forehead, running his fingers around to the Doctor's chin. He lifted his head enough that he could see the uncertainty in the Doctor's eyes. "Will you, at least, think about it?"

"Yes, sir," The Doctor agreed even if he had no intention to actually follow through. Though he enjoyed being spanked and having his body pushed to the limits between pain and pleasure, he didn't think that he could offer that same attention to anyone else. Jack was his dominate and he enjoyed his position of sub inside the TARDIS. For the first time, in a long time, he was able to turn off his mind and allow someone else to care for him and make decisions. Even if that decision was insignificant as what to eat for breakfast. It was a decision he didn't have to make. 

"Alright, I want you to shower, then meet me in the second room," Jack told him removing his finger. The Doctor got out of the bed, pausing at the end of it. 

"What about breakfast sir?" He wondered.

"That's one. Now go," Jack scolded him softly. The Doctor made a face at him but hurried on his way. He used the restroom, then showered quickly not wanting to displease Jack any more than he already had. He thought about stopping by the kitchen for a banana before joining Jack. Jack would smell it on his breath, though. Sighing he dried off going naked to the second room as Jack never told him to dress. Entering the room, he saw that Jack was sitting on the bed waiting for him with a length of rope. Jack smiled as he entered motioning for him to stand before him. He bound him completely starting at his ankles. The rope went up his thighs then across his chest and back. His arms were bound behind his back rendering him completely immobile and at Jack's mercy. Jack disappeared behind him and the Doctor felt lube wiped onto his anus before something round and hard was pressed into him. He gasped feeling the metal curve up his back. Jack looped another bit of rope around his wrist. He guided the Doctor backwards to lay down on his side on the bed. As he did, the Doctor gasped as the thing in his bottom was pulled slightly with the movement. 

"Like it?" Jack wondered with a chuckle as the gasped.

"Yes, sir," The Doctor responded. 

"Good. Now you asked about breakfast," Jack teased. Reaching down, he unzipped his trousers pulling out his erect cock. He knelt down in front of the Doctor guiding it into his mouth. The Doctor accepted it sucking his lips in as Jack pushed in deep. He moaned around Jack unable to control Jack's movements as Jack thrust slowly into his mouth as he ran his thumb along the Doctor's cheek. "I'm going to take your mouth until I cum and you're going to swallow it all. After, if you are good. You will lay here while I feed you."

"Yes sir," The Doctor tried to say around the object in his mouth. Jack chuckled. 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it is rude to talk with your mouth full," He chastised the Doctor. The Doctor rolled his eyes at him continuing to pleasure Jack with his mouth. His jaw was getting tired and he used every trick he knew to try to help Jack to find his release. Jack's thrust became rougher as he took the Doctor's mouth bumping against his throat. The Doctor gasped around each thrust trying to breathe with Jack moved. Finally, Jack pushed himself deep into his throat forcing the Doctor to swallow. The Doctor gagged around him but didn't try to pull his head away. Jack pulled out of his mouth slowly. A drop of cum ran down the Doctor's chin and Jack wiped it off with his thumb feeding it to the Doctor. "You did so well my love. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, sir," The Doctor blushed his voice hoarse from the rough handling. Jack leaned off the bed picking something up from off the side. A silver tray with a lid was sat by his head. When the lid was removed it revealed a selection of fruit along with breads and cheese. Jack sat down in front of him, feeding him the soft food with his fingers. As he was fed, Jack ran his fingers down his side, running them along his member keeping his touch gentle. The Doctor accepted every bite, enjoying the attention. When he finished eating, Jack gave him a drink of water from a bottle. The Doctor drank greedily before releasing the bottle with a sigh. 

"Ready to continue?" Jack questioned him. 

"I am sir," The Doctor answer his voice still scratchy. Yet he couldn't help but wonder what Jack had in store for them today if that was only the beginning.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack moved the tray off of the bed setting it aside for now. He picked up a small box that he had prepared while the Doctor showered and set it just out of his sight. Opening the box he pulled out a blindfold. The Doctor's face fell in displeasure upon seeing it but he didn't comment. To his relief Jack didn't put it on him right away as he reached back into the box pulling out the two small clamps with the chain between them. 

"You like these?" Jack questioned as he watched the Doctor's member twitch slightly. 

"Yes sir," The Doctor admitted freely. Jack smiled leaning down to take the Doctor's nipple in his mouth as he rolled him to his back. He bit it softly making it hard as he rubbed the left one between his thumb and index finger. The Doctor arched into the sensation a loud moan escaping his lips as Jack placed the first clamp. Releasing him with his mouth, he quickly placed the second causing the Doctor's member to glisten with a drop of pre-cum. Jack sat up making a tutting noise with his mouth. 

"Can't have you cumming too quickly, now can we?" He questioned with humor in his tone. Standing up, he pulled the Doctor to his feet and then went around his back. The Doctor felt the rope around his arms being loosened and then the object in his bottom was removed. He glanced over to see what looked to be a large hook with a ball on the end being laid on the bed. He was curious about it but didn't risk a punishment for speaking out of turn. Instead, he remained in place while he listened to Jack moving things behind him. 

Jack retrieved several items from around the room including a dildo attached to a small machine and a chair with a hole in the bottom of it. He placed the machine under the chair with the object sticking up through the hole. He lubed the dildo well, not wanting to cause his submissive any pain. He then went back to the Doctor. Kneeling behind him, he carefully parted his bottom examining him. The Doctor shivered under his touch as he gently inserted his finger looking for any signs of soreness that would disrupt the rest of their play for the day. He realized he should have checked before they started but he hoped that his submissive would tell him if he was hurting. He pushed his finger in deeper finding the Doctor's prostate, he gently ran his finger along it, checking the size and for any swelling. 

"Sir," The Doctor groaned as he tried not to move. 

"Shhh. No more talking. From now until I say otherwise I don't want to hear any words from you unless it is your safe word. You are allowed to make as much noise as you need to, however," Jack informed him. He removed his finger adding more lube to it before pushing it back in. He did that several times, then stood up going around to the front of the Doctor. "I want you to take three steps back and then sit down." 

It was a little hard with his legs still tied together but, the Doctor managed to follow his instructions taking three steps backward then lowering himself to sit. Jack followed him, guiding his hips so that as he sat, he felt something pushing against his body. He hesitated for a moment in surprise then sat the rest of the way back taking the object into his body. He knew it was a dildo, but didn't have time to wonder how large it was before he felt his bottom pressing against a chair. He sat there with it inside of him as Jack tied his arms to the chair then secured his legs. Jack moved back to the small box on the bed taking out a long thin rod with a small circular bar on the end. 

"Do you know what this is?" Jack questioned the Doctor coming back over to him. The Doctor shook his head no as he stared at it. "It is called a sound. It goes down your urethra and this part hooks over the head of your penis to hold it in place." Jack explained as he positioned himself in front of the Doctor and took his member into his hand. He saw fear flash through the Doctor's eyes as he looked at Jack then back to the rod. "Do you want to use your safe word."

"Apple," The Doctor answered immediately. Jack smiled kissing him softly on the head. He was happy that the Doctor had spoken up rather than letting him push him and potentially hurt him because the Doctor was afraid. He needed him to be comfortable with everything they were doing. 

"I know it looks and probably sounds scary but I promise you it won't hurt. I have done this before to myself and to others and as long as you go slow and use a lot of lube it feels nice. After if you are feeling sore, I have a cream we can put on for you," Jack explained to him. 

"I don't know," The Doctor told him hesitant still. 

"Is it a definite no, as in never or something you want to think about?" Jack questioned trying to judge his reaction. 

"I want to think about it," The Doctor replied. 

"Alright, then we will this aside for today," Jack informed him. He placed it back into the box then turned back to his submissive. The Doctor's erection had faded a little with his fear, but Jack wasn't worried. He took the Doctor's face in his hands pressing his lips against the Doctor's. He kissed him deeply tasting his mouth. The Doctor returned the kiss opening his mouth further for Jack to run his tongue along his teeth. Breaking the kiss, Jack gave a gentle tug on the chain that ran between the Doctor's nipples. 

"Do you want a drink of water before we begin again?" Jack questioned. 

"Yes sir," The Doctor answered. Jack picked up the water bottle giving the Doctor a drink. When the Doctor was finished he twisted the lid back on and then threw it onto the bed beside the box. 

"Are you ready to start again?" Jack wondered as he reached out to caress the side of the Doctor's face. 

"I'm ready sir," The Doctor responded immediately. 

"Remember then, no talking," Jack told him as he leaned over to flick the switch on the machine. The Doctor yelped in surprise as the dildo began to move slowly in and out of his body. Jack grabbed his head guiding it downward. The Doctor opened his mouth wider as Jack slid his erection in, thrusting deeply. The Doctor moaned around Jack as the sensation of being filled so completely made his member swell once more. He soon wanted to cum, but Jack didn't give him permission to before they began and he couldn't ask with his mouth filled as well as not being allowed to talk. He tried to hold back, but his body betrayed him when Jack filled his mouth with his own release. 

"I should punish you for cumming without permission," Jack informed him as he pulled out of his mouth. He reached down taking the Doctor's member into his hand. The Doctor cried out, his body over sensitive from his release as the dildo continued to thrust into him. Jack released him picking up the blindfold again. He placed it over the Doctor's eyes finally blinding him to what was going on in the room. He felt the dildo speed up and he tried to undulate his hips away from it. He couldn't get much leverage due to the rope. He felt his release rising quickly for the second time and a whimper escaped his lips. 

"Do you need to cum?" Jack questioned. The Doctor nodded. He whimpered louder as Jack ran his finger up the side of his member then took the tip in his mouth. The Doctor bit his lip to try to keep from cumming early, but if Jack kept it up much longer he was going to disobey him. "Cum for me," Jack told him at last. The Doctor screamed as he found his release in Jack's mouth. Jack swallowed around him licking him clean. The Doctor groaned in relief as the machine was turned off. He was untied from the chair and the blindfold was removed. He waited while Jack removed the nipple clamps, hissing in pain as the blood returned. The rope was then removed from his body before he was taken to the bed. Jack pushed him onto it, then climbed up after him. He cried out over and over again as Jack took him hard and fast making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust. Jack's hands gripped his hips so tightly that he knew he was going to have bruises, but he didn't care because they were his dominate's mark. 

"When I fill you, I want you to cum again," Jack told him as he felt himself getting close. 

"No," The Doctor whimpered.

"That's two," Jack told him, thrusting harder. Jack found his release a moment later deep in the Doctor's body. He heard the Doctor cry out, clenching around him as he followed him over the edge. Jack ran his fingernails down the Doctor's spine as he held himself in place. "I'm proud of you Doc," Jack informed him removing himself slowly. He grabbed the hook off the bed pushing it back up into the Doctor's body before allowing him to collapse forward. He continued to kneel behind him staring down at the Doctor as he lay sprawled out on his stomach on the bed. He bent his left leg slightly up showing that his thighs were glistening with sweat, lube and Jack's cum. The hook stuck out from his body and Jack gave it a gentle tug making the Doctor moan. Laying down next to the Doctor, he wrapped his arm around him pulling him close. 

"Rest now my love," Jack told him kissing him softly. The Doctor rolled onto his side snuggling into Jack's arms for a well deserved nap.


	16. Chapter 16

Jack didn't mean to fall asleep as he lay holding the Doctor. He only meant to close his eyes to rest for awhile after their exhausting morning. Yet, he had found himself sleeping peacefully, the nightmares that normally plagued his sleep replaced by the Doctor's body moving with his. He no longer felt the Doctor's cool body pressed against his and wondered where he went. Without opening his eyes, he stretched out his hand feeling for the Time Lord. Hearing the Doctor snicker behind him, he opened his eyes and rolled over. The Doctor was kneeling on the floor beside the bed sitting back on his legs with them spread slightly to keep the hook from pressing further into his body. His hair was still damp from showering and his face was freshly shaven as he smiled up at Jack. Jack couldn't help but notice in the Doctor's hand was the thin metal rod from the sounding kit in the second room. 

"You've been exploring. You know you aren't allowed in the second room without my permission and therefore you will be punished for it," Jack commented sitting up. He held out his hand for the rod and the Doctor passed it to him. 

"Yes, sir," The Doctor answered. He had woken to find Jack still asleep beside him. He had carefully extracted himself from Jack's arms, stumbling his way to the shower. Once clean, he had left the room returning to the second bedroom on his own. He had never been in it before without Jack's permission and he felt a slight thrill at the thought that he might end up with another punishment for it. Walking as silently as he could, he made his way over to the box with the sounding rods inside. He opened it to find that there were several different ones ranging in size from one the size of a thermometer to one slightly larger than his smallest finger. All of them had a larger piece of metal on one end making it easier to hold. Picking up the smallest he twirled it between his fingers as he examined it. He looked quickly towards the door then reached down taking his own member in his hand. He lined up the end of the rod with it pushing it just against the tip, but not actually entering his body. While he had never actually had anything put inside his cock before he knew that they put catheters in men every day. He had never experienced it for himself and had always been curious of how it felt. While the metal rod scared him because it was more unyielding than the plastic, he decided he still wanted to try it. Moving the rod away, he had held it in his hand as he returned to their bedroom to wait for Jack to awaken. He was thankful that Jack didn't sleep much longer or he was worried that he would have lost his courage again before he had the chance to experience the sound. 

"Before I punish you, would you like to try me sounding you?" Jack questioned. The Doctor's cheeks turned bright red and he nodded. "Up on the bed then, lay on your back with your legs slightly spread." The Doctor rushed to follow Jack's instructions as Jack left the room. He returned a moment later with the rod still in hand. He laid it down on the table along with a needleless syringe and a bottle of lube. Climbing back on the bed, he took their pillows and helped prop the Doctor up so he was able to watch what Jack was doing. He could see the fear still in his lover's eyes but also the curiosity as he watched Jack take his member in his hand. Jack picked up the syringe first and aligned the end with his urethra. The Doctor watched on as Jack injected a large amount of lube in and around the head of his penis to aid the insertion of the rod. 

"Are you ready?" Jack wondered as he picked up the rod and added more lube to it.

"Yes," The Doctor whispered. He wanted to close his eyes but held them open as Jack aligned the rod with the top of his member. He gripped the sheets in his hand, his mouth opening in a silent scream as it slipped in a little ways. Despite the amount of lube that was being used, he felt like it was stretching him open and while it hurt a little, he wasn't sure if he wanted Jack to take it out or let it move deeper. The decision was taken out of his hands, though, as Jack used gravity to guide the rod in deeper. 

"How does that feel?" Jack asked him as he watched the Doctor's reactions. 

"Strange," The Doctor gasped.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jack inquired. The Doctor shook his head no. He was rewarded for his answer by Jack guiding the sound even further in. He felt fuller than he ever had before with both his arse and member filled with metal. Jack pulled the rod up a little before letting it slip in further. The Doctor's cock grew hard around the sound and his mind tried to grasp the thought that the wonderful friction was coming from the inside of his member. He bucked his hips slightly, groaning as Jack put one hand to keep him still while he continued to move the sound in and out of his body. The pain was quickly giving away to the pleasure and while the stretch was still there he found he liked it. He kept his eyes focused on the rod watching Jack move it as the need to cum rose quickly. He curled his toes, bringing his legs up as he gripped the blankets tightly. 

"Please sir," The Doctor practically begged. He groaned in unhappiness as Jack carefully removed the metal rod from his body setting it on the bedside table. He watched as Jack stood up taking off his own trousers. Sitting down he straddled the Doctor, lining himself up with the Doctor's member. The Doctor threw his head back not being able to stop the scream that escaped his lips as he felt the tight heat of Jack's body engulf him. "Please."

"Hold it," Jack instructed sinking down until he was fully seated on the Doctor. He rose up a little, then sunk back down riding the Doctor slowly. He put one hand on the Doctor's chest to steady himself, then reached out with his other hand placing his fingers at the Doctor's mouth. The Doctor sucked his finger in, holding it needily in his mouth as he moaned. He practically begged Jack with his eyes as he feared that he was going to disobey him soon as the pleasure became too much. "Cum in me," Jack whispered at last. The Doctor tensed, spilling every drop up inside Jack's body as Jack continued to ride him. He collapsed backward, releasing Jack's fingers as Jack found his own release across the Doctor's stomach. His body tightened around the Doctor, milking the last few drops of cum out of him before he carefully eased himself upward. He didn't collapse down next to the Doctor but instead moved back between his legs. 

"I promised you a punishment once we were done for your naughtiness. Now, lift your legs up and hold them," Jack instructed. 

"Sir," The Doctor asked a bit confused as he followed Jack's instructions. Jack pushed his legs up further so that the Doctor's bottom was fully exposed. 

"You will be spanked five times each for your early indiscretions but for entering the room without my permission you will receive ten," Jack explained. 

"Twenty, sir," The Doctor answered. 

"Count them," Jack told him. He didn't remove the hook as he spanked the Doctor's body. The position was humiliating and the Doctor's face was bright red as he counted ever single slap. Jack made sure to keep most of them over the hook moving it inside his body as he was spanked. Finally, they reached the last one and Jack continued to run his hand over the Doctor's bottom. "Do you like being spanked?" Jack wondered as he noticed the Doctor was still hard. 

"Yes, sir," The Doctor answered wondering if it was a trick. Jack allowed him to lower his legs as he contemplated the Doctor's answer. He wondered if he could spank him until the Doctor came. That was an experiment for later, though. Right now they needed to take a break and find something to eat. Getting off the bed, he took the Doctor's hand and led him to the kitchen.


	17. Chapter 17

Jack carefully contemplated the next session for the Doctor's body. The Doctor had an obvious interest in pain while they made love, but Jack wanted to be careful not to push it too far. At no time during any of their sessions did he want to remind the Doctor of the Master. Still, the options were open and with the Doctor's enjoyment of being spanked, it was as good of a place as any to start. He took it easy on the Doctor's body the rest of the night, letting the Doctor rest after being sounded. He wondered how the Doctor would feel if he placed him in a chastity device. Though, he loved seeing the Doctor hard and aroused, the thought of the Doctor's member being trapped also turned him on. He could push himself up into the Doctor's body and take him hard knowing that the Doctor wouldn't be able to cum. Jack moaned trying not to rub himself against his sleeping lover as he pushed the thought back along with the rest of the things he wanted to do to the Doctor's body. For now, though, he would focus on spanking. 

Carefully getting out of the bed, he made his way to the room he had set up. He pulled out several lengths of rope as well as several spanking instruments including several different sized paddles and a thin rod. He smiled to himself as he laid them out on the table where the Doctor could see them as he entered the room. Picking up the rope, he tied one of them to the headboard of the bed so that he could use it to secure the hook in the Doctor's bottom. He had no plans of leaving the hook in place for the beginning of the session but wanted the rope there for when he needed it. Finally, he made sure that he had not only the nipple clamps laid out but a bottle of lube. With the room set up, he returned to his sleeping lover waking him with a soft kiss. He ran his hand down the Doctor's back, taking the hook into his hand. The Doctor moaned as Jack carefully eased it out of his body. He then spread his legs further, awaiting to be filled by him. 

"Oh Doc, I would happily keep you in bed all day but I have a nice spanking session planned this morning," Jack informed him as he dipped the tip of his finger into the Doctor's bottom. The Doctor pressed back against Jack's finger as he opened his eyes. 

"Have I misbehaved, sir?" The Doctor questioned sleepily. Jack shook his head. 

"No, but you stated that you enjoyed being spanked so I wanted to see if I could make you cum from just being spanked," Jack explained. The Doctor looked hesitant but there was no fear in his eyes. Jack gently pulled on the Doctor's hand and the Doctor got up out of the bed. Together they went down the corridor to the second room where the Doctor could see the paddles laid out. They didn't worry him nearly as much as the thin rod, nor the fact that Jack laid the hook on the table. "Bend over the bed with your legs spread," Jack instructed. 

"Yes, sir," The Doctor replied moving to follow his orders. He bent over the end of the bed presenting his bottom to Jack. He watched as Jack picked up the rope and used it to secure his ankles to the bed so that he couldn't bring his legs together. His arms were then secured in the same manner leaving him helpless to what Jack had planned. He was just thankful that Jack didn't blindfold him so that he was able to watch as Jack picked up the thin rod first. Jack didn't say anything as he moved out of sight and the Doctor felt the tip of the thin rod press against his opening. He expected Jack to push it up into his body so he yelped more in surprise than in pain as it smacked against his anus. Jack spanked him over and over causing him to squirm and try to get away from the sensation. It hurt, but not enough for him to use his safe word. He was thankful, though, when Jack returned the rod to the table and picked up one of the paddles. 

It was obvious Jack knew what he was doing as he made his way down one side of his bottom, then the other spanking him with the paddle. He could feel his bottom growing sore and flush with heat from being spanked. While Jack spanked him, he would reach between his legs taking his member in his hand. The Doctor's body was reacting to the pain, even as he buried his face in the blankets sobbing with each swat. His body was covered with sweat making the room cooler than normal even as his bottom burned. 

"Please sir," He sobbed finally as he tried to squirm away from the paddle but was unable to do to the bindings. 

"You can cum whenever you want to Doc," Jack informed him as the paddle fell again. 

"I can't," The Doctor whined. 

"Yes, you can. Your body wants to cum, you just need to let it," Jack replied as he continued to use his other hand to pleasure the Doctor. The Doctor tried to focus on just the feeling of Jack's hand even as the hateful paddle landed on his bottom again. He bit down on the blankets screaming into them as his body finally obeyed Jack releasing itself into his hand. Jack smiled kissing him softly on his sweaty back. 

"You've been so good today, but I am going to keep you like this just a little while longer," Jack informed the Doctor. The Doctor nodded as he lay there trying to catch his breath as Jack walked out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with a small bucket of water and lotion. He didn't say one word to the Doctor as he wiped the sweat and tears from his body, then applied the lotion to his sore bottom. The Doctor tried to relax as Jack then took the items over to the table. He set down the water before picking up the anal hook, covering it with lube. The Doctor groaned but kept his comment to himself as Jack disappeared from his sight again. He felt the hook pushed up into his body. Jack then grabbed the length of rope that was tied to the headboard and tied it to the hook. It tugged on the Doctor's bottom, forcing him to hold his bottom up higher to keep from feeling stretched. 

"Sir?" The Doctor questioned softly as Jack picked up the nipple clamps, coming to the head of the bed. The Doctor lifted his chest off of the bed, allowing Jack to place the clamps as he continued to not speak to him. He couldn't lay comfortably on his chest anymore, but he still kept his head down. Jack disappeared from his sight again and a moment later he felt a cold steel rod being pushed up inside his urethra. He groaned, whimpering softly until a circular hook was attached to the head of his member to hold it in place. 

"There," Jack smiled as he admired the Doctor's body. He went to the Doctor's head, kissing him softly. "Now if I could just find something to fill your mouth. Do you have any suggestions?" Jack wondered. The Doctor's face turned as bright as his bottom as he looked towards the bed. 

"Sir," He whined softly. 

"It's up to you. Tell me what I can use to fill your mouth," Jack told him seductively. He loved the way the Doctor was still embarrassed by the question even after all Jack had done to his body. The Doctor shook his head no, trying to hide his face. Jack tutted. Dropping his trousers he got up on the bed laying near the Doctor's head. The Doctor turned his head, taking Jack's member in his mouth. Jack looked past him wishing he had set up a mirror so that he could see the Doctor's body as the Doctor sucked him. Still he ran his hand through the Doctor's hair as he enjoyed the sensation. 

"Perfect," He groaned.


	18. Chapter 18

With the Doctor learning to cum while being paddled, Jack decided it was time to take the play further. From the beginning, he had been interested in putting his hand up inside the Doctor's body. The Doctor had expressed interest but up until now, Jack didn't think the Doctor would really be receptive to the idea. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt his submissive and scare him away. He needed to push the Doctor slowly in order for him to realize the pleasure that his body could bring. He was amazed how easily the Doctor took to sounding when he still fought every time Jack wanted to give him an enema. The sound was more intimate and required a deeper level of trust. Yet, every time he picked it up, the Doctor would instantly begin to harden. Jack loved the power he had over the Doctor's body with even the simple metal rod. They had even moved up to a slightly thicker rod with only a small complaint from the Doctor about how it burned. A soothing cream resolved the issue and within a few days, he was ready to try it again. 

"Lay back," Jack told him as he held the rod. The Doctor moved slowly as he followed Jack's instruction looking anxiously at the rod. He waited as Jack used the needleless syringe to insert the lube into his urethra before lining up the rod. The Doctor gripped the mattress tightly as the tip of the rod went into his body. It burned just as badly as the last time. He released the mattress so that he could prop himself up on his elbows. He watched the rod disappearing into his body, stretching him in a way that shouldn't have been possible. "How does that feel?" Jack questioned once it was in completely. 

"It burns," The Doctor informed him. 

"Do you want me to take it out?" Jack wondered. The Doctor shook his head no. While it burned, it wasn't unbearable. He could stand it for a little longer. Jack lifted the rod, pulling it about half way out before letting it slide slowly back in. He did that several times as the Doctor whimpered. It took all of his restraint to not move as it felt as if the rod were thrusting inside his body. It was intimate and burning and he wanted to beg Jack to stop while at the same time needed him to continue. Instead, he continued to whimper until the rod was pulled free. Jack immediately took his member into his mouth, bringing the Doctor quickly to completion. He swallowed around the Doctor, using his mouth to clean him before releasing him with an obscene pop. Reaching over, he grabbed the cooling cream and applied it to the Doctor's member to help with the soreness that he was feeling. With the Doctor taken care of, it was Jack's turn. "Hands and knees."

"Oh, yes, sir," The Doctor moaned. He rolled over sticking his bottom high in the air as he dropped his shoulders to the mattress. Jack removed the hook that was now almost permanently in his bottom now. The Doctor didn't mind as he had grown accustomed to feeling full. He even had trouble falling asleep when Jack left his bottom empty for the night. In fact, the last time Jack had left him empty, he ended up tossing and turning until Jack placed a couple of fingers inside his body to help him relax. Only then had he had he fallen asleep half on Jack's chest with Jack's hand resting on his bottom. He had thought long and hard about that night and came to the conclusion that it was the feeling of being full he missed. It was the reminder that someone cared for him and wanted his body. With Jack as his dominate, he had to learn to have sex several times a day when as a Time Lord he very rarely thought about sex. Jack, however, was insatiable. 

"Sir" The Doctor cried out as Jack pushed suddenly into his body. He had been distracted by his thought until he felt Jack's member pushing up into his body. He was bigger than the hook so it was a stretch right from the start. Jack gave him no time to adjust as he took his body roughly. He held the Doctor's hips tightly, not letting him push back. He was in complete control and the Doctor wanted it no other way. The only sound in the room was the sound of their bodies and the Doctor's whimpers as Jack chased his release. The Doctor felt Jack tense and then heard his deep groan as he filled his body. The Doctor felt Jack pull out slowly but rather than reinsert the hook, Jack worked several fingers up into his body. His body was loosened from the rough handling and Jack easily got three fingers into him. He felt Jack twisting them and stretching his body before Jack inserted his pinky alongside. The Doctor panted knowing what Jack was planning and wondering if he should try to stop him. It was no secret that Jack wanted to put his hand in his bottom and Jack had spent hours before now just playing with his bottom. 

"You're almost ready," Jack informed him. Jack withdrew his fingers and moved away from the bed. The Doctor watched as he retrieved a plug larger than they had ever used before. It looked huge in Jack's hand and he wasn't sure how it was going to fit in his bottom. Jack generously covered it with lube then lined it up. He felt it pushed into him getting larger and larger until he was about ready to tell Jack to stop. It was then pulled back and the process was repeated several times. The plug was then removed and Jack's hand returned. The Doctor couldn't help the small shudders that were going through his body as Jack alternated between the plug and his hand. Each time the Doctor was brought to the point that he thought he couldn't take it anymore before it was removed. He didn't know how long he laid there with his bottom in the air until he felt Jack's hand pushing into his body again. "Take a deep breath and let it out slowly," Jack instructed as he paused. The Doctor took a deep breath followed by another. As he let out the breath slowly again, Jack began to push forward once more. This time, it got to the point of pain, but Jack didn't stop. 

"Jack," The Doctor yelped as he felt Jack's hand slip into his body. He scrambled trying to grab onto anything possible as his bottom throbbed painfully around the large intrusion. He felt fuller than he ever had in the past and he didn't like it. He tried to scramble forward and Jack placed a comforting hand his back rubbing it softly.

"Easy, just breath," Jack cooed as he held his hand in place waiting for the Doctor to adjust. The sight of his hand inside the Doctor had him hard again and he could have cum right then. A quick glance, however, revealed that the Doctor had the complete opposite feeling as his body was soft. 

"Please sir, take it out," The Doctor begged. Jack placed his hand on his hip and the Doctor felt the intrusion get larger before Jack's hand was removed from his body. He clenched at the emptiness feeling sore. Reaching up he brushed the tears from his eyes as he tried to decide on whether he wanted to curl onto his side or just keep his bottom in the air. Jack had disappeared from the room but the Doctor didn't notice as he just concentrated on breathing and trying to ignore the throbbing feeling in his bottom. 

"Come here," Jack told him softly as he came back into the room. Despite the Doctor being distressed, Jack was happy the Doctor had managed to take his fist and planned on trying again in the near future. At the moment, though, he needed to concentrate on calming his sub as he didn't like seeing him so upset. The Doctor trusted him to make his body feel good and that was exactly what Jack planned on doing. He very carefully picked the Doctor up in his arms. The Doctor cried out at the change of position and Jack made gentle soothing sounds to try to soothe him. The Doctor wrapped his arms around Jack's neck burying his head against him. Jack carried the Doctor through to the bathroom. He continued to hold the Doctor as he stepped into the tub and sat down so that he was supporting the Doctor to keep any part of his body from pressing on the hard tub. The Doctor was grateful as the warm water soothed his body and he relaxed into Jack's arms. He didn't want to move and Jack didn't make him as they cuddled. The water grew cool but the Doctor kept his head against Jack's chest not ready to get out yet. Rather than make him, Jack carefully adjusted the Doctor so that he could add hot water to the tub. Once the water was a warmer temperature again, he settled back ready to give the Doctor as long as he needed.


	19. Chapter 19

Jack held the Doctor in the bathtub until long after he fell asleep. The Doctor didn't stir as he lifted him out of the warm water carrying him to their bed. He laid the naked Time Lord out on the bed on top of the blankets. Getting a towel, he dried him off and then pulled out the soothing cream. The Doctor didn't stir as Jack covered his genitals and bottom with the cream. The Doctor's bottom was bright red showing how sore he was. Jack felt horrible that he had hurt his lover but vowed to make it up to him. He didn't bother to dress the Doctor as he lifted the blankets tucking the sleeping man underneath them. He then removed the wet cover blanket before climbing under the blankets with him. 

He didn't join him right away, despite feel lethargic himself. Instead, he went back to the second room taking the time to clean it up. Their time in the room had been cut short due to the Doctor's pain and fear. Jack had never meant to hurt him and he had ended the scene immediately when he heard the pain in the Doctor's voice despite the Doctor never using their safe word. While he wanted to push the Doctor's limits, he never wanted to be the one responsible for causing the pain and the fear that he had heard in the Doctor's voice. He had tried his best to make it up to the Doctor afterward by holding him for hours in the bath. The Doctor thankfully accepted his comfort and Jack was grateful that the Doctor still seemed to trust him. 

Finishing cleaning, he selected a small plug for the Doctor. While he didn't intend on using it right away, he was aware that the Doctor slept better when filled. He took it with him as he returned to the Doctor's side. The Doctor was no longer sleeping peacefully as he squirmed on the bed. The blankets were tangled around him showing how much he had moved in his distress. Jack set the plug down on the table then worked quickly to untangle the Doctor before slipping into the bed with him. 

"Come here," Jack whispered as the Doctor whimpered in his sleep. Jack pulled him close cuddling him next to his chest. The Doctor squirmed in order to snuggle closer to his lover seeking Jack's warmth. He lifted one of his legs, laying it across Jack's slightly bent. Jack didn't even think about it as he ran his hand down the Doctor's back pushing one of his fingers up into the willing body. The Doctor sighed softly, immediately calming under Jack's touch. 

"I love you," Jack told him softly dropping a kiss on top of his head. 

"Love you too," The Doctor responded with a sniffle, rubbing his face against Jack's chest. The words were followed by a soft snore, causing Jack to smile. Closing his eyes he drifted quickly off to sleep.

He woke up with a pleasant heat moving on his groin and heaviness across his stomach and legs. Opening his eyes a crack, he could see the Doctor riding him slowly. There was no pain in the Doctor's eyes as he moved instead he stared down at Jack with a contentment in his eyes that Jack rarely saw. Reaching down, Jack took the Doctor's member in his hand, stroking it along with the Doctor's slow movements. 

"Sir," The Doctor moaned gently. 

"Naughty. I should plug this and keep you from cumming," Jack told him, using his thumb to rub the tip of the Doctor's cock. 

"Yes," The Doctor agreed. 

"You want me to?" Jack questioned. The Doctor looked down at him with lust in his eyes as he nodded. He leaned forward slightly reaching out to the bedside table, pulling back Jack saw that he had the long thing rod in his hand. Jack smiled as he took it from him. While he always figured that the Doctor would enjoy sounding, he never thought that he would take such pleasure from it. He found the lube quickly, adding it to the tip. The Doctor paused his movements as Jack lined the rod up to the tip of his urethra, letting gravity help it enter his body. The Doctor moaned long and low pushing himself back as far as possible on Jack's member as he was filled. With the sound in place, he put his hand on Jack's chest riding him in earnest. 

Watching the Doctor lose control had Jack filling his body quickly with his release. He loved that the Doctor was a submissive but it was his dream to one day let the Doctor be in charge of his body. While he didn't see it actually happening, watching the Doctor use his body made him never want to leave the bed. Reaching down, he held the Doctor's twitching hips steady as he pulled the rod slowly out of the Doctor's body. The Doctor tried but he wasn't able to stop himself from finding his own release as he felt it exit his body. 

"Morning," He whispered, panting hard as he stared down at Jack. 

"Morning," Jack responded. He pulled him down kissing his mouth as their bodies separated. Not looking, he felt for the plug that he had left on the bedside table. Finding it, he quickly pushed it up into the Doctor's body desperate to keep as much of himself in the Time Lord's body as possible. Breaking the kiss, he looked the Doctor in the eyes, thumbing the side of his cheek. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, sir," The Doctor answered. His body was still slightly sore from the day before but it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle. He leaned back his face serious as he spoke again. "I didn't like your hand in my body, Jack, and I don't want to do that ever again."

"We don't have to," Jack informed him trying to hide his disappointment. 

"You're not mad?" The Doctor questioned. Jack forced a smile on his face. 

"Of course not," he leaned up pressing a gentle kiss to the Doctor's lips. "Now I am going to take a shower. I expect breakfast to be ready by the time I get out." He watched the Doctor scramble off the bed. As he stood Jack, smacked his bottom gently causing the Doctor to let out a small yelp of surprise. He turned to look at Jack and Jack winked at him. Rolling his eyes, he continued on his way out of the room. Jack watched him go before forcing himself to his feet. Already he was thinking about the next scene with the Doctor's body and the things that he still wanted to do to it. Adjusting himself, he headed to the shower.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack took it easy on the Doctor's body for the next few days. He knew that the Doctor was still sore from having Jack's hand in his body, even if he didn't complain about it. Still, he left the plug out of his bottom during the days, choosing to fall asleep with Jack's fingers filling him instead. Not that Jack minded. He enjoyed the intimacy of having their bodies so close with his legs tangled around the Doctor's. And even though the Doctor had openly opposed having Jack's hand ever go in his body again, Jack hoped that one day he would change his mind. Instead of focusing on what he couldn't do, he planned a scene that he thought the Doctor would appreciate. 

He waited until the Doctor was feeling better before taking him through the corridors of the TARDIS. He saw the Doctor's demenor change from curiosity to excited as he realized where Jack was taking him. He practically pulled Jack along with him as he quickened his pace leading Jack to the second room that had become their playground. Despite his happiness, he remembered his role as the sub and waited until Jack gave the order before he undressed. He folded his clothes, laying them neatly on the chair that the TARDIS provided. 

"Up on the bed," Jack ordered. The Doctor scrambled up on the bed, eager to follow his orders. His body was already beginning to harden in anticipation of what Jack had planned as the last few days there had been little sex between them as Jack waited for him to heal. They had instead spent days traveling through the stars and exploring new marketplaces. Yes, they had made love at night but it wasn't the same new experiences that he had come to enjoy. 

Jack gently pushed him so that he was laying on his back. His hands were tied above his head to the headrest. His legs, though, were tied so that his knees were bent and up in the air. Jack wrapped ropes around his ankles before tying them also to the headrest making it so that he had no choice but to keep his legs in the air and apart exposing his arse for whatever Jack had planned for it. He shivered as Jack ran his nails along the taut skin of his bottom leaving red strips across it. Jack spanked him once before moving to the side of the bed. 

"I have a surprise for you," He told the Doctor. The Doctor's eyes lit up as Jack moved to the drawer beside the bed where Jack kept the sounds. 

"What is it?" He questioned forgetting himself. Jack tutted. 

"That's one," Jack responded rather than answering his question.

"What is it sir?" the Doctor huffed. 

"Two and I told you it is a surprise," Jack informed him. The Doctor bit back a sigh not wanting to make it three before their play fully began. Though he did enjoy being spanked and he was in the perfect position for it. He watched as Jack took a small metal contraption out of the drawer. The Doctor looked at it wearily as it looked like a medieval torture device with a long dangling metal string down the middle of it. It was obvious to Jack that the Doctor had never seen one before and didn't like it. 

"Is that my surprise sir?" The Doctor asked making sure to keep his tone even in order to avoid another punishment. Jack could hear the fear in his voice, though, but he would never punish the Doctor for being afraid. No, the punishment only came later when he was afraid but refused to use his safe word. 

"This is called a chastity cage," Jack explained to the Doctor as he held up the small metal contraption. The Doctor tried unsuccessfully to pull his legs closer together causing Jack to chuckle. "Honestly Doc, I think you will like it. The cage itself prevents you from getting hard but you can still cum and urinate with it on. Also, this part goes into your urethra and with how much you like sounding I thought you would enjoy that part."

"It looks like it would hurt," The Doctor answered wearily wondering when Jack had picked up the strange contraption. 

"It may feel a little strange but if it hurts you can always use your safe word and I will take it off immediately," Jack reassured him. The Doctor nodded, even if he was unsure about the device he needed to trust Jack. Still, it wasn't Jack's penis that the cage was going around. Despite his hesitance, though, he didn't use his safe word as Jack picked up a needless syringe. His erection had faded allowing Jack to easily manipluate his body as necessary to get it in the cage. He gripped the ropes tightly as Jack empitied the syringe into the tip of his member, then picked up the device. The Doctor threw his head back as Jack threaded the metal down into his member covering it with the cage in the process. It felt strange having the heaviness enclosing him and he wasn't sure he liked it as Jack locked the contraption in place. 

"Well, what do you think?" Jack questioned. The Doctor looked down to see his member locked in the thick wire cage. 

"I don't know," The Doctor answered. He watched as Jack crawled up the bed settling between his wide spread legs. It was obvious that Jack was turned on by seeing the cage around the Doctor's member even if the Doctor wasn't sure. He picked up the lube, spreading it on his erection before pushing himself up inside the Doctor's body without any preperation for the Doctor. His body was tight after days without the plug and he whimpered as Jack penetrated him. Jack kept his movements slow as he ran his hand up to the Doctor's nipples. He took one between his fingers, pinching until the Doctor cried out trying to arch his back away from the pain. His member grew inside the cage filling it and causing him pain as he was unable to become fully erect with the chastity device. He whimpered as Jack hit his prostate on his next thrust. 

"Please, Jack," He whimpered as the mix of pain and pleasure overwhelmed his body. He didn't want to use the safe word but his body was begging him to cum and he didn't think he could with the device. Jack had assured him he could even with the metal filling him. He whimpered again, tightening his hands on the ropes as his body was reduced to the feeling of Jack moving inside of him and the horrible metal on his member. He cried out as the sensations became too much and he felt his body fall over the edge in an intense wave of pleasure that caused his world to go dark. 

Jack saw the Doctor's head fall to the side with his eyes closed as his body tightened around Jack's member. The Doctor's release covered his groin and Jack couldn't stop himself from finding his own release deep inside the Doctor's body. He groaned loudly filling the tight body as he pushed in as deeply as he could. The Doctor's eyes opened slowly and for a moment he was confused by the fact that he was tied up. 

"You're alright," Jack reassured him as he pulled out of the Doctor's body slowly. His cum trickled out after him and he pushed a plug into the Doctor's body to keep it in there. 

"Jack, apple," the Doctor moaned. Jack quickly untied him letting the Doctor stretch out his legs. The Doctor mumbled his thanks as his arms were untied. He left the plug and cage in place hoping that they weren't causing the Doctor distress. He knew of men who kept them on for days at a time and it turned him on to think of the Doctor being unable to touch himself unless Jack allowed it. 

"Better?" Jack asked as he rubbed the Doctor's leg. 

"Yeah," The Doctor groaned. He sat up, feeling the plug shift inside of him and the cage putting weight on his member. He looked down at it with a frown but didn't ask Jack to take it off. 

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Jack wondered. 

"I just felt strange," the Doctor responded. 

"Strange how?" Jack tried to clarify. The Doctor shrugged. Jack helped him to his feet wondering if it was the position or the strength of the orgasm that caused the Doctor to feel strange. It didn't matter, though, helping the Doctor off of the bed they started towards the medi-bay. The Doctor protested as they entered but a quick scan put Jack's mind at ease that nothing was wrong. He just felt strange due to passing out while orgasming. A cuddle and a cup of tea would make him feel better which Jack thought was the perfect way to spend a few hours. Taking the Doctor to the room, they settled on the bed to follow the TARDIS's orders. After all she did know best.


End file.
